Caps, Gowns, and Vegas
by winterwindsfan
Summary: After graduating the gang quickly realizes that life changes at an alarming rate and sometimes you have to take your breaks where you can get 'em. This leads to an impromptu road trip to Vegas and from there who knows what can happen? REWRITE
1. Here We Go Again

I own nothing. All I own are the thoughts in my head and the words I write. Characters are all owned by Mr. Tom Lynch. Also, I've retuned and rewritten some things, just be aware of that. Enjoy. **Oh, also; if you've already read this story and don't particularly care about the rewrites skip to the chapter: Good Ol' Gladys, it's where my original writing left off.**

"So, why don't you tell me why two newly graduated high school students from Los Angeles; one being the valedictorian of her graduating class and the other the daughter of a famous rock star were doing instigating a violent bar fight? Not to mention being publicly intoxicated and underage?" the cliché mustache toting detective asked pulling up a chair at the all too familiar desk in a room with a two way mirror and padded walls.

"I was working on getting the love of my life back… sir. Plain and simple."

"I have rights, you know! I want to talk to my lawyer! I ain't telling you shiiiiiiiit."

The detective took a long breath and sighed as he got up to leave returning the last teenager to the holding area. This was going to be a looooooong one, he could feel it in his soon-to-be-retired-cop gut.

_A week or so earlier…._

"Hurry up Ash, we can not be late! This is our high school graduation. We don't get a do-over, and if you think for one second I'm going to let your little riot grrrl get up keep me from missi-" a rambling Spencer was suddenly thrown off her train of thought as Ashley tackled her against a nearby locker and pressed the blonde firmly against it.

"Spence, you and I both know that while I may not be the poster child for any sort of academic institution, I have worked my ass of to be able to graduate with you. So no way in hell will we miss it!

And believe me, after the 'early graduation' present you gave me last night, I've decided that maybe school isn't such a bad thing…" Ashley grinned leaning in to slowly brush her lips against her girlfriend's and deliver a passionate kiss leaving King's High Valedictorian a bit breathless.

"Wow and to think you're repaying me like this after all I did was give you a necklace? Geez, I wonder what you'll be willing to do after we finally do sleep together. Get a college degree in nuclear physics?" the blonde laughed kissing the brunette's cheek, calmly slipping out of the body lock hurrying off to get to the football field, fully expecting Ashley to follow.

Little did Ashley know that under a rather unaffected exterior Spencer was just about ready to take her girlfriend then and there. But, damn it, their first time would not be in a dingy hallway of their soon to be old high school.

"I already have a degree, baby! I am a certified, bonafide, all around sex genius!" Ashley shouted across the quad causing some family members of her fellow graduating seniors to look at her with ranging amounts of disapproval.

Ashley responded by crossing her arms and sticking her hip out while smirking, daring them to say anything.

"Kyla, this is so lame. You were only at this suck-fest known as high school for ONE year, meaning you don't know half these kids. Plus, what happened to the rebellious Davies' gene?

We could totally be on our way to Mexico by now. Graduation is so overrated. In ten years we won't even remember any of this." Aiden whined following Kyla onto the football field struggling to figure out how to tie his tie, that was only going to be hidden under his graduation gown anyway.

Aiden didn't understand that concept. You dress up, wear your best clothes to your high school graduation and no one ends up seeing it anyway.

If Kyla didn't have him so whipped he'd either have foregone clothes altogether or more likely wouldn't be at this stupid ceremony at all.

The only thought that kept him from going through with any of that was the thought of him and Kyla going on a one week trip to Mexico after this was over, just the two of them in Cabo

"I know babe. But, what kind of couple would we be if we ditched all our other friends on their big day?"

"_A happy one."_ Aiden muttered looking for the rest of the gang.

"Wrong. We'd be one of those annoying clingy couples, that are holed up in their own world all the time. Not giving anyone else the time of day. We'd be… oh my God. We'd be Spencer and Ashley…" Kyla shuddered as she spotted the two girls, entering the football stadium, as if on cue.

Spencer came along strutting amazingly fast in her high heels looking over her index cards while, Kyla's half-sister began to unfold her hidden beach ball proceeding to blow it up only to have it quickly confiscated by a teacher. Aiden waved the two over as he spotted the Carlin Clan already arranging themselves on the football bleachers.

Arthur had clearly taken the beginning of summer to heart as he was decked out in his Jimmy Buffet look a-like shirt and shorts and flip flops. Paula, not exactly matching her husbands casual wear was trying to smooth out her dress quickly fanning herself with her program.

Clay and Glen were smiling incessantly as they harmlessly checked out the up and coming girls of legal age who were to be graduating with their younger sister. Actually, Glen did the former while Clay sat reading the program trying to see which seniors got into ivy league schools waving off his brother's remarks.

"Okay, so the plan is after the ceremony we immediately all proceed to by pass any hovering family members and make a run for my car that has all the pre-packed beach gear. Then, we'll party at the beach for exactly an hour and a half and go back to my house for the BBQ, right?" Spencer said as she twisted her worn out index cards in her already sweating palms.

"Because you know if we don't make a quick break for it my family, WILL corner us and keep us here for an hour's worth of picture taking…"

"Wait! What? I thought we were going to be able to go back to our houses to change! I didn't bring my beach stuff. What am I s'pose swim in?" Ashley pouted realizing that perhaps there was something to be said for listening to her girlfriend when she said things, as opposed to watching her lip gloss coated lips moving back and forth; in slow motion, no less.

Stopping to think of it, it was actually Spencer's fault. Yeah, who in the hell is able to look that damn kissable so effortlessly, all the freakin' time? A menacing stress-ridden glare from Spencer quickly shut the brunette up as she threw hands up in mock surrender. "Screw it I'll swim naked."

"EW!" Madison and Kyla cried out covering their eyes while, Chelsea and Aiden simply chuckled. The thought of a naked Ashley wasn't really anything new.

Growing up with a party animal like Ashley, there was bound to be nudity somewhere. Especially after the last two years in which they had all been introduced to a little not-so-forgiving friend by the name of Jose Cuervo.

"I brought yours because I KNEW you weren't listening when I told you last night." Spencer laughed, not being able to be mad at her all too forgetful girlfriend. She realized this was the stuff of romantic comedies.

Two opposites finding themselves pulled together like magnets. Two halves making a complete whole. Of course, there were bumps along the way.

But, in the end things made sense for whatever period of time, because two contradicting forces were brought together in loving harmony. Spencer felt a calming feeling drape over her as the huddle of friends dispersed and they all sat in their alphabetical seating order.

"_Oh shit. This mean, it's time…" _Spencer thought all feelings of tranquility and serenity quickly shriveling up and dying. She was a terrible public speaker and had been able to avoid the spot light at all costs in high school.

She was able to lay low and study her way to academic success. What she didn't account for was that in her work to get good grades, the _best_ grades, that one day the dreadful time would come when she would be expected to address her fellow classmates and say something meaningful and inspirational at graduation.

"Ms. Carlin, are you ready? If you'll follow me up to the stage I'll lead you to the special chair reserved for this year's Valedictorian! Ms. Carlin…?" Mr. Wyatt asked noticing Spencer's face turn a slight shade green. Spencer slowly trudged behind her soon-to-be-former principal and made her way to her chair.

She nervously moved around in her chair as the band played the beginning ceremony music. She nearly vomited twice as everyone was welcomed to graduation by someone important, saying something about something… she lost all focus as she felt herself begin to hyperventilate.

Barely able to feel her phone vibrate in her vest pocket she slowly slipped it out to see a text from Ashley that read.

**Don't faint on me now, Goldilocks. That shade of green does nuthin fr those gorgeous features of urs & srsly if u pass out on me now I'll b royally pissed. It means I will have graduated 4 nuthin' .; ) U GOT DISS! Iloveyou -Ash**

Spencer slowly felt some color flood back into her cheeks and with a new found vengeance she ripped her cue cards to shreds. _"What the hell, if I've learned one thing from Ash it's that plans are for pussys." _

As King's High Valedictorian of 2010 slowly began to rise and walk to the podium and was about to give her speech she couldn't help but repeat the following mantra in her head: "_ohshitohshitohshitohshit"_

Clearing her throat Spencer stood before the podium and began to talk immediately hearing her voice echo across the field and into the bleachers.

"Oh, well, uhm. Nice weather we're having, huh? *awkward chuckle*… oh what the fuuu-"


	2. King High Graduates of 2010

"…Oh what the future holds, none of us can be sure. We've grown up our whole lives going to school and working towards an 'ideal' life that we can only hope will result in our own slice of happiness.

Whether happiness means, a mortgage, a car and a family. Or, whether happiness means a rather healthy bank account and a beach house in Malibu. But, for some of us all happiness means is love." Spencer added looking at Ashley in the crowd of seniors.

"We, as graduating seniors, may not all get to be rock stars or big time movie directors but, I know that our possibilities are endless and that as we graduate today doors of opportunities will be opening left and right. I actually had a whole lot more to say and was going to quote a few famous scholars and poets but, it seems that the words of the past can't fully prepare us for the future. I will say this, 'You can't leave footprints in the sands of time if you're sitting on your butt. And who wants to leave butt prints in the sands of time? Class of 2010 we did it. Puhhh-yeaaace!" Spencer immediately left the podium to return to her seat to see several of her friends cracking up at her impromptu speech.

She could not believe she had just totally improvised her valedictorian speech. Thinking of all the respected members of the community who had expected a professional and well thought out speech, were probably more than a little shocked. However, looking to see Ashley giving her the trade mark nose-crinkling smile made it completely worth it.

"I thought it was truly heart felt albeit, a bit unorthodox." Paula commented beaming with affection as she gazed towards her youngest child.

"Attagirl, whoooowheeewww! That's my daughter!" Arthur shouted, whipping out a blow horn with the intention of setting it off, only to be stopped mid arm raise by a fully embarrassed Clay.

"It's okay sweetie, just be thankful you're adopted so, you don't have to actually admit to being related to us." Paula winked as Mr. Wyatt stood at the podium to announce King's High class of 2010. As the crowd erupted with cheers and shouts, Arthur couldn't be stopped as he quickly pulled the trigger to the blow horn nearly deafening the ears of his now _completely_ embarrassed family.

However, as the Carlins began to scout the football field for their graduates they saw a group of kids sneaking off behind the bleachers into the parking lot carrying beach towels and one confiscated beach ball.

"All right on 3. We jump."

"3 and a half…"

"No, if we do 3 and a half you won't jump Ky."

"That's the point."

"Hurry up it's freezing balls!"

"Sorry Aid, us girls wouldn't know what that feels like."

"You sure about that Madison? Because from this angle it looks like you just might."

"Screw you, douche bag"

"Kids play nice"

"One, two, three!"

"Wait-" Kyla quickly screamed only to be pushed off the pier with Aiden, and Madison, by a giggling Ashley and Spencer.

"BITCHES!" Madison sputtered from the water below.

"Geronimo!" Spencer shouted as she grabbed her girlfriend's hand and plunged off the edge of the pier.

"You chicas be loco for deciding that swimming in our underwear would be more fun than actually wearing our swim suites." Madison shivered as she swam for shore to help Chelsea with the bon fire.

"What? It's not like your bikini covers up much more than what you're wearing now." Ashley smirked as she pulled Spencer to her in the water wrapping herself around her girlfriend.

"I still can't believe you ripped up your cue cards seconds before you gave your speech Spence!" Kyla laughed as the remaining friends made their way to the beach.

"I know neither can I! But, I think what I ended up saying was more sincere and original than what any cue cards could have said." Spencer grinned lacing Ashley's fingers with her own.

"Spontaneity is sexy." Ashley whispered as she pulled Spencer behind the rest of the group to kiss her slowly making Spencer feel the kiss in her bones. The older girl slowly held the blonde's hips firmly deepening the kiss sliding her tongue along Spencer's bottom lip, causing Spencer to moan softly.

Ashley used this opportunity to sink her tongue into the girls mouth getting that taste she had become heavily addicted to. Spencer couldn't think, couldn't breathe and she moaned louder as Ashley softly bit her bottom lip.

Honestly, this was the stuff wars were fought over and people would go crazy for. Sometimes Spencer felt that she might die of primal lust before her and Ashley ever actually made love to one another.

Ashley pulled back noticing how worked up Spencer was getting. She couldn't help but soak in her beauty and flat out sexiness. She pulled Spencer even tighter against her as she tilted her head to kiss along the blond's jaw line.

She needed this, as she kissed along the girl's neck, to feel Spencer's pulse point against her tongue, to have her girlfriend feel the heat that seemed to set them both a flame. A lustful fire so hot it burned blue, something that seemed to have such a strong force that it seemed down right deadly and wonderful at the same time.

As Spencer bravely tugged at Ashely's pants button and fiddled with the older girl's zipper they heard their friends calling them from the bonfire.

"Hey Ellen! Portia! Stop sucking face and get your lesbian butts over here. I am not responsible if all the beer is gone while you're both over there doing God knows what!" A slightly buzzed Madison shouted turning on the stereo and dancing around the bonfire.

"Spencer, can we talk about… you know…" Ashley murmured, feeling insanely unsatisfied. Her poor heart could only take so much teasing before it out right burst.

"Yeah, tonight." Spencer chuckled, grabbing her girlfriends hand pulling her towards their circle of friends.

"We'll talk about or… we'll do IT?" Ashley choked out realizing that tonight may be the night that her and Spencer would spend the night together. It wasn't as it they were waiting for something specific to happen before they had sex, made love, what have you. But, things seemed to always end up not completing working out.

Like the time when Paula first found out they were together. That. Was. Awkward. Ashley and Spencer had finally been able to get some much wanted alone time, due to the fact that everyone was suppose to be out of the house.

It had magically worked out that everyone had a Friday night date but, to the girls horror and surprise Paula came back remembering she needed to give Spencer the number of a "nice boy," from church.

Then there was the time they decided on whim that they were ready to go all the way in Ashley's Porshe while they were at one of LA's look out points. That turned out to be wonderfully embarrassing moment when a cop pulled over to yell at them for getting frisky in a public park. They were both lucky the cop was a woman who happened to be of the lesbian persuasion, who empathized for LGBT youth sneaking around to avoid persecution.

Last but, not least there were countless times when Ashley and Spencer would be alone at the loft only to have Kyla come storming in every five minutes only to be scarred for life at seeing her sister attempting to "do the nasty."

All in all, it just seemed that there was some cosmic force trying to keep both Spencer's and Ashley's pants on, and they hated it.

Well, Ashley hated it, Spencer more or less was still anxious about being one hundred percent intimate with the girl she loved. It was a big step, and from Spencer's experience sex always seemed to ruin things…

"Perhaps both." Spencer purred as she walked away to sit next to Chelsea cracking open a soda.

Ashley grinned happily as she stared at her girlfriend who looked even more beautiful with the light of the fire dancing across her face and her blue eyes radiating something that was impossible to resist.

"Who knew we'd all turn out to be friends?" Aiden randomly pointed out sipping his beer, plopping next to Ashley observing the collected group of friends chit chat around the bon fire listening to music, and discussing memories from high school.

"Yeah, no kidding. Life, is undeniably funny like that." Ashley murmured opening her Corona and taking a swig. No less than about three years ago, it seemed impossible that she would be able to tolerate, let alone be friends with Madison.

Spencer was a shy timid girl, that had followed the head cheerleader around like a lost puppy and was afraid of her own opinion as much as any one else's.

Aiden was an iron pumping douche bag who relished in the power of being King High's Jock God by having as many one night stands as possible.

Kyla's existence was still a complete secret and was living blissfully unaware of her half sister all the way in Baltimore.

And Chelsea was just about Ashley's only friend. Back then Ashley had adopted the motto of, Sex, Drugs and Rock 'n' Roll, to the fullest. Life had most definitely changed. But, it seemed that it had changed for the best, despite the growing pains in between that came with the ups and downs of high school.

"Remember when you made that horrible documentary and asked everyone about their first times having sex?" Aiden chuckled quickly snapping Ashley's attention to the present, taking a slight trip down memory lane along with everyone else.

"That was ridiculous! She even asked my Mom!" Spencer announced hearing Aiden from across the fire pit.

"Oh! What about the time when you tried to teach me to drive Aiden? That was awesome." Kyla piped up fondly looking back at the memory.

"You what?"

"Ash, uhm, it was like one time. And due to the fact that your half-sister is a horrible driver I never let her drive again…"

"Yeah, that better have been what happened." Ashley threatened half-heartedly.

"Oooo or the time we had that massive paintball fight with your family Spence? I totally tricked your brother by saying 'Let's make love not war,' and then I shot the crap outta him! I had mad skills" Madison bragged as she pan mimed a fake gun shooting it at the fire.

"Thank God, no one has ever made the mistake of giving you a real gun." Chelsea said solemnly, quickly grinning as Madison stuck our her middle finger pointedly in her direction.

With all these memories being brought up, Spencer couldn't help but, become more afraid of the future. She still hadn't told Ashley that she got accepted to Worthington _and _UCLA.

It's not that she was intentionally trying to keep it from her, it was just that she wanted to get a better perspective on which school she might pick before breaking the news to her girlfriend. Of course, Ashley had shown her support no matter where she got in but, Spencer knew that it would just about break the brunette's heart if she moved to Boston.

Yes, Worthington had an amazing film program but, then again it would probably be easier to get an internship after college in LA and if she went to school here she'd be able to network and get her foot in the door. On top of that, Spencer was trying to figure out when her and Ash would talk about sex; or rather proceed to actually doing 'it.'

It wasn't that it was suppose to be a business meeting where both parties would mutually agree to do the deed and sign a contract or something, it just seemed like a good idea to at least talk about why they hadn't done it yet, seeing as they had had plenty of opportunities to do so. It seemed life after graduation would only prove to be stressful…

Spencer was so lost in thought that she didn't even notice that everyone was beginning to pack up the suburban getting ready to head over to her house for the BBQ.

"You ready to head over to su casa, babe?" Ashley asked tentatively, holding her hand out for Spencer. The blonde nodded and sneakily smacked her girlfriend's ass proceeding to run towards the SUV for safety.

"Ohhhhh Carlin you're so dead!" Ashley shouted smiling as she ran after her.


	3. BBQ Breakdown

"Hey kids. Funny story, after the ceremony was over we looked for our shining Valedictorian and her friends so as to take some pictures, you know because you only graduate high school , it'd be nice to have some pictures to document the after-graduation celebration but, imagine our surprise when those group of crazy teenagers were no where to be found." A rather stern looking Paula, said blocking the doorway with a pleasant smile shown so as to instill some serious guilt on the group on the door step.

"Oh my gosh Mom. Stop. Your motherly guilt barely works on me, let alone my friends. We'll make it up to you tonight by taking an endless amount of posed pictures to satisfy your picture-taking addiction." Spencer sighed, being the first one to brave Paula and walk into the living room to join her brothers.

"Being a fellow Catholic I fully feel the wrath of your guilt and apologize for sneaking away with this group of misguided youth to the beach." Madison said, faking a rather solemn tone.

"Between the both of us Mrs. C, Madison isn't even really Catholic. She's a pathological liar and in fact it was her idea to-"Ashley was quickly met with a blow to the stomach by Madison's elbow. "Aye chicaaa! That actually hurt!"

"Sorry Mrs. C, I was merely going along because someone had to keep these girls safe." Aiden winked knowing that Paula was by no means immune to his boyish charm.

"At least we brought gifts!" Kyla smiled, handing Paula a bouquet of flowers as she was followed by Chelsea holding a cake that had a picture of everyone at prom adorning the icing of the cake which on top of it also read, "To King's High Graduates of 2010!"

"First step to recovery, is admitting you have an addiction." Chelsea laughed, following Paula to the kitchen to place the cake in the fridge.

"Wait, hold on! Why are you kids all in your bathing suits? I thought we would take pictures with you guys in your caps and gowns." Paula asked as she walked into the living room where everyone was comfortably seated.

"Uhm about that Mom. Don't worry we'll just throw our robes on top of our swim suits." Spencer quickly suggested not wanting to admit that everyone's underwear was hanging up in the front yard from being drenched in ocean water. This earned a burst of laughter from the newly graduated King High seniors.

"Exactly! It doesn't even matter what you wear under your robe because no one sees what's underneath anyway! That has been my point all freakin' day." Aiden exclaimed, only causing more laughter.

"Here's to our young graduates!" Arthur toasted as he raised his glass to a table of smiling faces. He was still wearing his "Kiss The Cook," apron and was happily holding his wife's hand kissing it gently before sitting back down to descend upon the barbequed feast. Now, that everyone was fully clothed and Paula had gotten her picture taking fix taking over 100 shots, dinner was served and ready to eat.

"Not so fast Arthur, we have to say grace first." Paula chided, following moans from all three of her children.

As everyone joined hands, Paula was grateful for every individual at the table. Even her daughter's girlfriend, who had at one time had been her least favorite person in the world.

But, after the gesture that the brunette had made to fix the relationship between herself and Spencer she couldn't help but tear up at how much Ashley truly did love her daughter.

Going to Pride was a completely new experience for Paula, having been raised in a devout Catholic family and having a nun-like mother drilling ideas of prejudice and intolerance into her head.

While, she was still uneasy with the ideas of homosexuality she realized that love was love, and the form it took was just an insignificant detail. Paula remembered Prom, and even though it was only a couple months ago she remembered the affects of it that seemed to be a life time ago.

Her adopted son had been shot along with Aiden and it seemed that all the things surrounding their near death experiences caused everyone's lives to be shaken. Her daughter Spencer pushed Ashley as far away as she could, when she noticed how much Ashley had gone back to what seemed like loving Aiden.

Clay had nearly withdrawn himself from the world all together throwing himself even further into his studies at UCLA and Glen had taken a brief time-out after to "reassess his priorities" dropping out of community college and sitting on the couch all day playing video games.

Paula, even suspected that he had an acute drug addiction from the pain killers he had taken from a knee injury that same year. It had gotten so bad for awhile, that she was close to looking into rehab for Glen, Arthur and her had been that worried.

However, with all these trials each child had someone to pull them out of their funks. Ashley fought for Spencer and even though she still paid an extreme amount of attention to Aiden, she made it clear that Aiden wasn't part of her life in a romantic way anymore.

This was well proven by the fact that Aiden and Kyla had since begun happily dating since Aiden confessed his love for her lying on a hospital bed, not wanting to waste another minute.

Chelsea forced Clay to forgo his intense studying regimen and the two were still awkwardly dancing around each other not technically dating but, still not dating anyone else either.

And, Madison had kicked Glen's butt into gear the same way she had when they were dating in high school, she pushed him to coach basketball, at the YMCA this summer and continued to push him to work towards a degree in Physical Education.

Even her marriage with Arthur proved to be stressful, there was a bleak point at which she had been tempted to look towards her former medical school flame and now boss but, love proved to overcome all obstacles.

She and Arthur hadn't been happier since they moved to LA and were soon to celebrate their 21st wedding this month. As everyone had their seconds, thirds and fourths the table was peacefully filled with chatter and it seemed as if Glen and Aiden were going for fifths to see who could eat the most before puking.

"So, Chelsea, I hear you're going to attend UCLA this fall! Congrats, I hear they have plenty of fine young men so, I doubt dating will be a worry for you, huh?" Arthur asked casually trying, to get his son Clay, to pay attention to the fact that he better make a move quick. Clay choked on his soda, as Glen tried not to laugh patting his brother on the back.

"Uhm, yeah but, I'm not really looking to meet any guys while at school. I am just waiting for things to play out as they are." Chelsea replied smoothly not missing a beat.

"I see… All right Madison, you're next. Glen tells me you're going to take a year off and stick around here helping out by coaching cheerleading next year?"

"Yep, I'm thinking of applying to USC in the fall but, I also want to apply to NYU. There I can hopefully study dance, which is something I've always been interested in." Madison replied dutifully as Ashley snickered muttering something about how '_dancing'_ was just the career for Madison.

This was met by a swift pinch to the brunette's forearm as she reached for more mashed potatoes, from Madison and a yelp from Ashley bringing Arthur's attention to his daughter's girlfriend.

"Ah, Ashley I didn't know you were so eager to be interrogated." Arthur chuckled as he focused his fatherly interrogation to the brunette. "What are your plans for next year?"

"Oh. Me? Well, I figured I'd stay here if Spencer is accepted to UCLA and decides to go there…" Ashley answered feeling uneasy at having to once again having to think of her uncertain future with Spencer.

"What do you mean 'if,' Spence already got in. There and that school in Boston-" Glen said oblivious to the fact that Spencer was glaring at him, only stopping as his sister kicked him under the table.

The table was suddenly quiet, all side conversations being brought to an abrupt halt as everyone zoned in on the exchange between Spencer and Ashley.

"Spence. Why didn't you tell me?" Ashley whispered hurt and shock adorning her usually easy-go-lucky face.

"Ash, can we talk about this after later? I know that I should've told you the moment I got my acceptance letters but, I wasn't even sure what to think about it myself…" Spencer tried to explain, the excuse falling short, even in her own mind.

Their conversation was brought to a stand still as Ashley looked intensely at her napkin in her lap and Spencer searched for the right words to further explain herself. It didn't seem as if either of the girls were going to move so, Arthur and his wife realized that perhaps everyone else would have to.

"Right… Kyla, Madison, Chelsea. You girls should come with me to get the cake and ice cream in the kitchen." As Paula quickly stood motioning for them to follow her out of the room. Arthur looked at his sons and Aiden as he tried to think of something to do with them.

"Ah, yes. Boys it's time that I think we play some basketball on the xbox. Someone needs to show Glen here, that hours of sitting on your duff is in no way a match for natural skill." He smiled ushering the boys out of the dining room. He gave Spencer an encouraging nod and proceeded to try to get Glen out.

"What? The one time I try to help out and clear the dishes, you won't let me." Glen remarked as his dad gave him a disapproving look.

"Spencer, can you join me out on the porch please?" Ashley finally said getting up to walk towards the door not, even so much as looking back to see her girlfriend.

"If they were planning to go outside then why the hell did we all have to leave in the first place?" Glen whispered receiving a quick smack to the head from Madison, as most of the kids were eaves dropping in the living room.

"I just don't get why you didn't tell me." Ashley said flatly looking out at the well manicured lawn.

"I wanted to…"

"Then why didn't you? You know I would support whatever you wanted to do. I have fought for you and I've stood by you, I've been there every step of the way. Granted, I know I messed up.

After my Dad died I know I checked out for awhile. And, then did the same thing again after prom but, you know that I love you. Don't you know I'd be over the moon to hear that you got into such great schools?" Ashley continued as she felt her voice take on a tone of sadness and defeat.

Spencer was at a loss for words. Ashley was taking everything so well. No shouting, yelling, screaming, or even cursing. She felt terrible that she had doubted her girlfriend's ability to cope with the news and it made her feel even worse that Ashley didn't appear to be angry.

Anger she could deal with, so often were their disagreements fueled by anger that it was familiar territory. Spencer knew how to work with Ashley's anger. But, this, this quiet treatment of civility and sense of broken-ness was completely new and sadly it left Spencer clueless.

"Maybe. This is a sign, I mean this and the fact that we haven't, you know talked about 'it.' Maybe, we just need to step back for awhile to assess things." Ashley continued wishing that Spencer would stop her.

She was voicing her insecurities and thought that Spencer would immediately make her realize she was being ridiculous.

Spencer wasn't saying anything but, rather had a cryptic look on her face as she watched the trees sway in the wind and the sun begin to set over the houses across the street.

"I've been looking at Worthington and UCLA, they both have amazing film programs. And, I want you to know that no matter what I will be here for you. Because, I love you Spencer and I will love you no matter where you are.

But, I think tonight was a sign that perhaps we need some breathing room to figure what's going to happen in the future…" Ashley finally finished going to her car and returning with a small wrapped present and placed it in Spencer's lap.

The brunette gave a bittersweet kiss to the blonde's forehead and Spencer's heart beat mercilessly in her ears as all she could do was watch as Ashley got back into her porshe and slowly drive away.

Spencer was rendered speechless. She had no idea why she hadn't said anything. For some reason, Spencer had lost the ability to think, to speak, to move. As Ashley said all those things Spencer found herself lost.

She wasn't sure how to react. Yes, she loved Ashley and, she knew that no matter what Ashley would've been happy. She wasn't the jealous and over-bearing girlfriend that she once was when they were first dating.

She had become wiser and with that realized that no matter what, things would work out. But, Spencer's own insecurities had built over the last few months with high school ending and it seemed that they were over flowing as Ashley spoke about taking a short break to look at things.

Logically, perhaps it was what they needed. '_Fuck logic' _a small voice muttered in the back of Spencer's mind. It was the same voice that told Spencer to rip up her index cards. It was Ashley's voice. It was the voice of the person that had driven away with Spencer's heart and it was the voice that Spencer needed to hear the most.

As the tears finally began to pour out, Spencer couldn't truly understand what had just happened until, a timid and comforting Kyla opened the front door and took Spencer into her arms whispering that everything was going to be all right.


	4. The Spashely Situation

**Ashley's POV:**

I'm an idiot. Clear as day. It's been a week since I walked out on Spencer and left her thinking we might as well have broken up. Did we break up? Did I really leave her after I had just said that I had stood by her all this time?

This week has been some what of an uneventful blur. Kyla came back to the loft after the BBQ and ripped me a new one. Yeah, that was fun. Not.

"What the hell is wrong with you Ash?" Kyla shouted slamming the front door shut stomping her way towards my room. I was laying on my bed staring at the ceiling and had been since I got home. "There is no way that after a wonderful day like today, you would dump Spencer! There is no way my sister would do that. Cause only a self centered _coward_ would pull a stunt like that. No, only an insecure _bitch_ would dare do that to a girl like Spencer!"

She kept on shouting and all I did was continue to look at the ceiling. As if I didn't know all of this already. I must've said it out loud because Kyla's aggressive stance immediately fell and she sagged her shoulders as she walked over standing in front of my bed.

"Then why? Why'd you do it Ash?" she whispered, mirroring the exact same look Spencer had as I drove away looking at her in the rear view mirror; a look that made me feel like the biggest tool in the universe. And, perhaps in this instance I was the biggest tool in the universe, because I damn near felt like it.

"Because, I was thinking that it might've been where we'd end up anyway." It was the truth and it hurt like hell to admit out loud but, vocalizing it only made it ring true. "It wasn't that I don't love her because, believe me I do. Honestly though, what could I offer if she decided to go to Worthington.

Yeah, I'd be here fully committed and understanding but, what would Spence get out of it? Phone calls, monthly visits, and emails? She deserves better than that and you know it." Saying this didn't make me feel any better about what I did but, in my mind it made sense that I had insecurities of my own.

"What she deserved was someone to love her, no matter what she did. Someone brave enough to be with her despite the odds. I thought that someone was my sister. But, I guess things change, don't they Ash?" Kyla looked like she might cry but, thankfully she walked away and left me alone.

Thoughts, regrets, and tears of mine own, she finally left me alone.

It was a sunny LA afternoon and Chelsea checked her watch. It was noon. She continued to sip her frappacino while waiting for her friends to appear.

Since the BBQ an alliance had been formed to deal with the Spashley Situation. Cleverly named by Madison and Kyla. Even though everyone was in mutual agreement that Ashley and Spencer needed help to figure their relationship out, Arthur and Paula were most often at work, making them part-time members.

While Kyla, Madson, Aiden, and Chelsea were fully involved to somehow get Spencer and Ashley back together, or at least talking.

Glen was convinced that these things were suppose to work themselves out and had bowed out because, 'fate is not to messed with." And, Clay had decided to keep going to school through summer so as to hopefully earn his degree a year early.

Chelsea smiled fondly as she thought of her nerdy boyfriend and realized that it was his studious ways that made him so cute in the first place. After the BBQ had awkwardly ended early, he took Chelsea aside and stuttered through a well prepared speech that had asked her to be his girlfriend.

He was sweating the whole time and at one point Chelsea could've sworn that his voice was stuck three octaves higher than it's usual timbre. It made her slightly sad that as she finally was able to be with person of her dreams and that her best friend decided to leave hers.

"No, I do not think you understand. My girls are in no way going to cheer in anything less than top notch. Savasque! Because, I am not working them like dogs so they can wear mediocre attire.

NO! Listen, Mr. Wyatt you hired me on as staff right out high school because you know that I am the best. So, do not try handle me like I'm still a student. I have stated my terms and I'm sticking to 'em." Madison said sternly hanging up her cell phone.

It was creepy how well Madison had settled into her head coaching position, Chelsea couldn't help but smile as she noted how well it seemed Madison had been groomed for such a role.

A motorcycle pulled up the curb and Aiden and Kyla dismounted the bike arguing about their planned trip to Mexico.

"Aiden, Ash and Spence need our help! I can not ditch my sister to go to Cabo because you want to gallivant off into the sunset riding a burro."

"Ky, you know that I care about Spence and Ash just as much as you. But, babe this is our vacation! We've been planning this for nearly two months. I've just about become a licensed travel agent booking everything from romantic parasailing to exotic scuba diving.

Hell, I even booked the Carlin's 21st anniversary trip to Tahoe all by myself." Aiden argued taking a seat next to Chelsea not even bothering to make a snide remark about Madison's coaching uniform.

"I know baby. I know you've planned all this and have saved up a lot of money to be able to pay for this all on your own but, I'm just saying that as important as this vacation is… that if we left when our friends were in a time of need it wouldn't be a very enjoyable vacation then, would it?"

"Damn you and your heart of gold. I knew that when you started working at the soup kitchen that I had a problem on my hands." Aiden sighed smiling as Madison rolled her eyes and pretended to stick her finger down her throat.

"Okay then, back to the matter at hand." Chelsea interrupted taking it upon herself to lead this meeting, she continued directing her attention to Kyla. "Any news on your sister?"

"No, not really. She's still just wallowing around the loft and the occasional drunken night of guitar playing trying to write songs about Spencer. It's rather pathetic really."

"Right. And Madison, what about Spence?"

"Well nothing too exciting on that front either. I have followed her to the library every day this week and all she's done is sit there for hours looking at information about UCLA and Worthington. Other than that she's pretty much living like the Unabomber, Glen says she rarely leaves her room. Bordering pathetic and unhealthy, if you ask me."

"There's got to be something we can do to move things along…" Kyla sighed, as she chewed on the straw of her carmel frappucino.

"We could do the bait 'n' switch!" Madison exclaimed realizing that the answer was quite simple.

"What?" The three asked simultaneously, each taking their turn to look at Madison wearily.

"It's simple, we invite both Spencer and Ashley to something where they think everyone else will be and then we all ditch them, so as to leave the two love birds to sort things out. Check and mate. It's quite genius really." Madison smirked checking her phone to make sure tonight would work.

"That's so stupid it just might work." Kyla chuckled quickly texting Ashley, letting her know of the fake movie night that was to take place at the loft tonight.

"Don't be jealous because you didn't think of it first chica." Madison winked sending out a similar text to Spencer.

"Well, ladies keep your fingers crossed because as confident as you both are Spence and Ash might not fall for your plan so easily." Chelsea pointed out softly, adjourning the meeting.

**Ashley's POV:**

I never thought I could be this pathetic. It's summer and here I am laying on the floor under the dining room table with my Ipod on full blast. I have found lying under tables to be therapeutic and have been doing so since I first started going to therapy when I was little.

When Christine would obsess over color swatches and little dogs that fit in purses, I would lie under a table.

If I had had a truly shitty day I would come home and lie under a table. When I was hidden under a table I felt like I was somehow invisible and protected from the world.

However, if things got really bad I would lie under the grand piano in my room and eat junk food. Like after my dad died, I laid out under the piano for nearly two days and went through nearly an entire package of Chips-a-hoys and an unhealthy amount of pizza pockets.

The first few days after the BBQ it was 'under-the-piano' bad and I had collected a small landfill's worth of junk food wrappings. Today though I had progressed to the dining room, things were looking up.

_Everything is waiting here_

_Don't mess with my heart _

_Don't mess with my mind _

_Won't let you get us down this time_

_You'll like what you see and take it from me _

_You'll learn to see it over time_

My phone began to buzz letting me know I had a text and I quickly flipped it open before the ring tone could finish. That ring tone was reserved for Kyla and Spencer. My heart quickly fell as I read that it was from Kyla.

**Bringin' ppl ovr 4 movie nite. -Ky**

I sighed and didn't bother to respond. Then, it suddenly clicked. Wait. Movie night. People. People possibly including Spencer.

I wasn't ready to face Spencer by any means. So, I quickly gathered some things together and scribbled a note for Kyla letting her know that I wasn't planning on being around tonight and that I'd be back in the morning. I snagged my keys on the way out and suddenly realized that I didn't have anywhere to go.

"Carlin, mija, c'mon. You can't stay in there forever. I talked to your Dad and he said you're running out of supplies. So unless you think you can get by on stale Oreos and water from your bathroom you have to come out sometime." Madison had had it with the boring stake out operation and was trying to get Spencer to come our for the 'movie night.'

"Go away. I'm busy." Spencer mumbled from under the covers of her bed.

"Doing what? Masturbating? That so does not count as being busy."

"Ew, shut up! I don't want to go tonight. Who's place are we having this movie night at anyway?"

"Kyla's and Ashley's" Madison called out backing away from the door counting to three. And, timing it perfectly Spencer flung the door open by the time Madison had got to three.

Looking surprisingly presentable Madison followed the blonde down the stairs and outside to Aiden's X-terra where Kyla was in the front smiling at the sight of Spencer.

Spencer was nervous as hell. Considering the fact that she very well might see Ashley tonight, her stomach was in knots. She wasn't sure what she was going to do if she did she her.

Maybe, even go back in her house to pull a quick wardrobe change and throw on her sexiest pair of skinny jeans and low cut shirt? Damn it, she should've soaked in her vanilla scented lotion; the scent for some reason drove Ashley insane.

Spencer however, quickly realized that she was beyond that and mature enough to know better but, to be honest it sounded like a pretty satisfying idea. She realized that she would decide what to do when she finally did see the brunette who had nearly broken her heart to pieces the week prior.

"Good to see you could join us Spence. I half expected Madison would have to call us in to come get you." Aiden grinned putting the car in gear heading downtown to the loft.

"Where's Chelsea?" Spencer asked ignoring Aiden.

"She's out tonight with your brother. Something about a spoken word reading at Egocentric."

"I see. So,what movie did you guys have planned for tonight?" Spencer asked trying to appear as casual as possible.

"Jennifer's Body!" Madison exclaimed triumphantly.

"What? No. Take. Me. Home."

"Aw, Spencer relax it's written by Diablo Cody, so you know that there's bound to be some odd witty humor for you. Plus Amanda Seyfried and Megan Fox have a scene where they kiss! Also, it's not even that scary, I promise." Kyla smirked, because if things went according to plan, then there would be no moving watching involved.

Unless that's what Spencer and Ashley actually wanted to do when left alone together. Though she seriously doubted that.

"We're hooooome!" Kyla announced quickly feeling her heart sink as she picked up a note from Ashley on the door handle that said she wouldn't be around tonight. Kyla crumpled the note and panicked as she shoved it into her mouth trying to hide it from Spencer.

"uhm frorry, I need to tawlk wiff Aid and Madiffin in the kitcthen…" Kyla said through a mouth full of paper pulling the two into the kitchen with her. Spencer heard a spitting noise as Kyla added, "Make yourself at home, Spence!"

"Hungry much?" Madison said amused with the little stunt that Kyla pulled eating what appeared to be a random piece of paper.

"Shut up Madison. It was a note from Ashley saying that she wasn't going to be here tonight. Damn it, I shouldn't have given her warning. Sneaky little-"

"Kyla, is it alright if I use the bathroom?" Spencer called out from the other room.

As, Spencer realized that she actually did leave a tube of vanilla lotion under the bathroom sink since she had practically made the loft her second home. Plus, it wouldn't hurt to cause Ashley to feel a little bit of regret over what she had so easily given up.

"Of course Spence!" Kyla shouted, looking to Aiden for any sort of advice.

"Well, looks like we're watching Jennifer's Body then. Can't make it look like something's up. C'mon girls." Aiden sighed sadly, disappointed that Ashley had pulled one over on them.


	5. Sometime Around Midnight

"What the fuck?" Ashley muttered to herself, as she looked around Ego, realizing that it was still set up as it's day time counterpart. Egocentric.

Ashley had planned to go out to Ego to get completely smashed but, had a rather rude awakening when she realized that tonight was Spoken Word.

Something about slam poetry and painting did not seem like an activity Ashley would ever take part in, she walked over to the bar and spoke with the bartender.

"Hey, Kat. I totally forgot you guys do Spoken Word tonight…" the girl commented pulling up a bar stool. Kat had previously worked at Grey's and had been a close friend of her father's.

Thank God, she was working tonight. Not that Ashley wouldn't have been able to get a drink from any bartender in LA, being that her dad was Raife Davies but, it helped when the person you were drunkenly spilling your soul to actually gave a damn.

"Yeah, Clay and Chelsea are actually here tonight. I think they're even performing tonight." Kat said, cautiously handing the young brunette a water. "Where's Spencer and the rest of the gang?"

"Ohhhh Kat, you know better than to give me water when I come in here alone." Ashley deflected, looking around Chelsea and Clay. She knew that deep down she was so over this. She wasn't that same girl anymore that got drunk and picked up girls. This was beneath her. Even knowing this though, she looked at Kat straight in the eye and waited for her drink.

"I thought you didn't do that so much anymore kid." Kat said sternly as she poured a few beers for some college kids on the other side of the bar.

"Don't worry about that and pour me something a little stronger than water, would ya?" Ashley replied as she hid herself hoping Clay and Chelsea didn't spot her. She shouldn't be here, she knew that. She should be at the loft with Spencer, making an attempt to explain herself to the blonde, whom she still loved dearly.

But, tonight wasn't about righting wrongs and listening to your heart. Tonight was about forgetting the terrible mistake she had made in thinking she could ever cut Spencer out of her life, a choice she had made of her own free will.

A few drinks later and Ashley was pleasantly drunk feeling everything from her ears to her toes emit feelings of warmth and fuzziness.

She looked on stage to see that Chelsea and Clay were actually on stage with what appeared to be getting ready for their performance. _'Oh this is gonna be good. I better get a first row seat for this…"_ Ashley thought hazily as she not so gracefully made her way to the front of the stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I introduce Clay and Chelsea. Clay will be reading for us as Chelsea paints a beautiful ensemble illustrating the words spoken before you." The MC announced his voice soothing like that of a truly soulful individual.

Ashley stumbled into a chair directly in front of the microphone, causing Chelsea to spot her drunken friend shocked that she wasn't back at the loft for the bait and switch 'movie night' . Chelsea nudged Clay and motioned to Ashley who was starring intently at the two waiting for their performance to begin.

Clay was suddenly self conscious as he stuttered into the microphone. "Hello. Uhm, Chelsea and I have luckily found each other and tonight we wish to speak to you about the poetry of… love." He nervously finished looking anywhere but , at his younger sister's ex-girlfriend.

"Oh God. Here we go…" Ashley snickered to no one in particular, raising her glass to Clay fully aware that she was making him and Chelsea uncomfortable.

"Love. It beats. Like that of your heart. When you find, your missing part."

"You tell 'em Clay!" Ashley interrupted, fully aware she was being disruptive as people around her began to glare at her. She didn't care.

The alcohol made it so she could display her bitterness and hurt like a shield, so no one could break through. Not even, these beatniks. Ashley turned around to glare straight back at, each one individually.

"Uhm. Faith. The substance that like love, fuels all things. It brings man to his knees and women to their feet in defiance of a world that denies them justice."

"Amen!" Ashley shouted, standing putting her hand to her heart and her other in the air in mock spirituality.

Chelsea hadn't painted a thing as she looked on towards her friend's obvious state of pain. She got up and walked off stage pulling Clay with her as everyone in Egocentric watched eagerly as the two forcefully carried their drunken friend out.

"Let go of me fuckers! I was just agreeing with what you guys were sayin'. I wasn't doing anything wrong!" Ashley slurred shoving Chelsea off nearly sending her to the ground.

Something inside Clay snapped at seeing Chelsea's safety threatened. His usually timid and studious self was shattered temporarily as he saw Chelsea almost fall. A surprising growl like noise erupted from him as he firmly held Ashley against the wall of the club.

"Listen here Ashley. You do not get to do this. You hear me? You do not get to play the victim and act like the world took the love of your life away. You don't get to act jaded and hurt. You. Left. Spencer." Clay spit out through gritted teeth, still unsure where this new found rage had come from.

Chelsea placed her arm on Clay's and whispered in his ear as he quickly calmed down.

Ashley slowly sunk to the ground holding her head in her hands. Disgusted with her self and her actions. She knew that everything Clay had said was true. She needed to change her behavior, she needed to make things right. She needed to talk to Spencer.

"C'mon baby, let's take this poor girl home." Chelsea said as she began to help Ashley to her feet.

"Oh my God! Turn it off! Turn it of right now. " Spencer yelped hiding under the blanket as her three friends looked at her in amusement.

"Nothing has even happened yet, Spence." Aiden pointed out trying his hardest not to smile.

"I don't _freakin'_ care, turn it off!"

"Spence, it's alright we don't have to watch it." Kyla replied as she, got up to answer the buzzing at the intercom.

"Sheesh girl, you're worse than Glen when we watch Ghost Hunters." Madison smirked earning her some popcorn to the face by the blonde hiding under the blanket.

"Yeah, what is it?" Kyla answered pressing the intercom.

"Ky, it's us, can you let us in? We have a passed out Ashley down here and we would like to return her to you." Chelsea's voice remarked.

Spencer immediately popped up from under the blanket hearing Chelsea and bolted for the front door, swinging it open and running down the hall to meet Ashley outside.

Spencer finally made it down stairs and pushed opened the door nearly running into Chelsea, as she looked at a passed out Ashley in her brother's arms. All the feelings of wanting to hurt Ashley with indifference and coldness disappeared while she looked on to see a rather vulnerable looking brunette shivering.

Yeah, this didn't make up for what Ashley had done. And, yes, Spencer's heart still felt like it had been put in a vice and been crushed within an inch of it's life but, that didn't seem to matter so much as she realized that Ashley needed help.

"Uhm never mind Kyla. Hey there Spencer-" Chelsea spoke into the intercom slightly awe-struck that Spencer had come to Ashley's rescue.

"This is starting to get good. It's like we have ourselves our own Spanish Novella" Madison commented as they looked towards the door that Spencer just ran out of.

"Yeah, well this does make things a little interesting, I guess…" Kyla muttered. Aiden could only look on trying to figure out what forces may be were pushing his two best friends together.

"Clay put her down on the couch. Gently." Spencer directed, as Chelsea joined Kyla, Madison in the Kitchen. "Go. I'll take care of her." Spencer's face was firm and full of assurance as she glanced at Clay's face of uncertainty. "I said, go. It's okay." Spencer would just have to push her feeling aside for the moment.

Because, even though this wasn't the first time Ashley had gotten a little too drunk, and by no means the first time Spencer would look after the passed out brunette.

It was the first time after a long time that Spencer would be doing so while she and Ashley weren't together. It would be the first time since the BBQ when Spencer would hold Ashley's hair back out of duty rather than an openly loving gesture.

She wouldn't be able to kiss the back of the girls neck and let her know that she loved her and that despite the hangover that would follow the morning after, that everything would be all right.

"Emergency meeting regarding Operation Spashley is a go." Kyla whispered suddenly getting down to business as they all huddled around the granite topped island in the kitchen.

"Operation Spashley? Really guys?" Clay rolled his eyes at the moniker.

"Shut up Clay you aren't even a privileged member. So, technically you can _leave_." Madison shot back not liking that someone was making fun of hers and Kyla's brain child.

"Can we please just get back to the current issue? Ashley and Spencer are without a doubt destined to get back together. Thus, proved by the fact that fate has thrown them back together again tonight!" Kyla hissed.

"No, that was the half bottle of tequila that she drank at Egocentric…" Chelsea pointed out as Madison and Kyla simultaneously scoffed at her.

"Who's side are you on?" Madison scowled. Aiden and Clay couldn't help but chuckle at how serious Kyla and Madison took their match making duties.

"Uhm, not to interrupt this top secret meeting but Ashley is acting like she might be in for a long night of puking. Kyla, can I get a bowl?" Spencer interrupted walking over to the fridge to grab a couple waters and reached in a cabinet to get a bottle of Advil.

"Of course, Spence. Just give me a sec." Kyla replied softly as she watched the blonde walk out of the room and venture over to a passed out Ashley.

This was going to have to be stepped up a notch so, Kyla made an impromptu plan on the spot, "Okay meeting is aborted. Everyone, out. We're going to leave the loft to Spence and Ash tonight. Aiden, I'm spending the night. Let's roll out."

"Kyla, you are such a dork." Aiden smiled sweetly kissing her cheek as everyone made their way out of the kitchen.

"Damn straight, but I'm your dork."

"Uhm Spence, I'm going to take Chelsea home. Are you sure you're going to be alright?" Clay asked still, unsure if we was okay with leaving Ashley with Spencer.

"Babe she already said, it was fine. C'mon it's late." Chelsea cooed, as she gave Spencer a quick hug leaning down to Ashley's ear whispering, "Feel better Ash, and you have Spencer all to yourself tonight, don't mess it up."

"Yeah, I have practice early tomorrow. And we all know that cheerleader's butts don't kick themselves." Madison called out as she waved a quick goodbye to everyone. Anxious to meet up with Glen to tell all about the exciting night they all had.

"Yep. We're out of here. Aiden owes me a romantic night in and we can't really have that here with Ashley puking her guts out." Kyla shrugged as she pulled Aiden along making their own exit.

"Bye Ash!" Aiden shouted, only to have Ashley grab her head in pain, still unconscious. "And Spence call any of us if you need anything. When I say 'us,' I mean someone besides me and Kyla." He winked shutting the door behind him.

The loft was finally empty. Spencer quickly noted that this was going to be one hell of an uncomfortable night.

It was no shock that everyone 'suddenly had to go,' just as Ashley was back at the loft. Especially a drunken and helpless Ashley that needed looking after.

Spencer did her best to blink back painful tears from being so close to the girl that had recently given her heart a rather painful breaking. The blonde tried to push all the thoughts and feelings of awkwardness down as she matted the passed out brunette's forehead with a cold wash cloth.

"Spencer?" Ashley croaked looking up groggily to stare into two sapphire blue eyes, it was then that she concluded she must be dreaming. Because, there simply wasn't enough good in the world to cause Spencer to give her the light of day after what she had done. Of this she was _almost _positively sure of…

"Shhh rest. I'm not going anywhere." And with that Ashley slipped back into sleep resting her head in Spencer's lap. This time Spencer couldn't hold back the tears as she began to softly weep wondering what this would mean for what tomorrow would be like.


	6. Scheming Over Waffles

**Ashley's POV:**

I'm either dying or am already dead. That is the only explanation I can come up with to describe the current condition in which I find myself in.

My mouth is painfully dry and my eyes are sore, not to mention the feeling of having had taken a few dozen bricks to the head can only attest to the fact that I overall feel like shit. Hangovers are God's way of punishing us for our fun the night before.

At least, that's what Paula sympathetically told Spencer and I one time, as she walked down stairs to find us pitifully laid out along the couches clutching our heads and adorning matching ray bans with the curtains drawn down on what would otherwise be a beautiful Saturday morning.

Wait. _Spencer._ Last night's escapades quickly came flooding back into my mind and the mess of emotions soon followed.

Kyla texting me about the movie night at the loft, me running away out of fear that it might have meant having to see Spencer. Getting drunk at Egocentric. Shit.

Making an ass out of myself in front of Clay and Chelsea. Passing out. Waking up briefly to see Spencer taking care of me. And, now fast forward to this morning. Shame, embarrassment, and pain could not begin to cover all the things I was feeling at the moment. Double shit.

But, I had to suck it up because it was quite possible that Spencer was still around here somewhere. I made the motion to get off the couch only to find that my legs were not my friends this morning.

Made my way to through the kitchen and dining room and turned up empty. However, I did notice a tube of Vanilla lotion that had been left out on top of the bathroom sink and found that to be rather promising.

Spencer was the only girl out of the gang that had used any sort of product pertaining to that sweet smell that drove me crazy.

After searching the entire loft I was confused about not finding her anywhere. For some reason though, I had the strongest urge to check the front door.

"Uhm you know we have places to sleep _inside the _loft…" I joked lamely, trying to figure out why everyone muscle in my body had decided to freeze up at this exact moment. God-I'm-such-a-loser.

"I couldn't be in there with you, too many memories…" Spencer's eyes began to cloud over and she quickly dropped her head to look at her hands.

Did I mention I'm the biggest tool in the universe? I did? Good. Because, this fact was only further proved true as I saw Spencer quickly look down at her hands in her lap, looking like she might cry.

"Yeah, it's ok. I understand." Well, this was going wonderfully awkward. I should say something. Something funny. Smart. Comforting. Anything. Again, I'm-such-a-loser.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" Spencer spoke first after the long silence that had enveloped us.

She stood up and brushed herself off and looked at me to see if I would accompany her on a walk. And with that, I followed the blonde to wherever she chose to lead me.

"Ah, Ms. Spencer it is good to see you again. Ms. Ashley, you look like you be hung over again, huh? Ms. Spencer, you need to keep a better grip on that party girl." Fernando, Ashley's door man smiled as he held the door open for the two girls.

As much, as Ashley loved her elderly door man she was just about ready to clock him in the face for bringing up any sort of mention of hers and Spencer's relationship. Much to her surprise, Spencer handled the comment rather well.

"Ah, what can I say Fernando? Ashley is the kind of girl who does what she wants." Spencer remarked plainly, with nothing more than a smile towards the grinning doorman and continued on out into the hot L.A. sun.

As the girls continued on in silence down the sidewalk making their way along the various apartment complexes, small businesses, and cafes, Ashley found herself feeling compelled to speak first.

"Thank you for taking care of me last night. It seemed suspiciously convenient that everyone cleared out after Chelsea and Clay so graciously saved my ass."

"Yeah, it appears that the gang had plans to get us alone." Spencer still had a calm way about her that had Ashley worrying over how long she had a window of opportunity to talk about the night of the BBQ.

"Listen, Spencer… about what happened at the BBQ. What I said, I was wrong. I was scared and I was being stupid. It shouldn't matter if you decide to go to college in Boston or all the way in China for that matter, I shouldn't have backed out and run away like I did. I was a complete mess and I want you to know that I still and always will love you."

They had since stopped walking and found themselves in a local park standing at the foot of a pond. Spencer was now biting her lip looking at the ground, her hands; anywhere but, at Ashley. "Spence, please say something?"

The brunette had finished her rather rushed confession and was looking for any hint that Spencer had actually heard what she said. Her hands were sweaty and her heart was threatening to fall right out of her chest.

Rarely, was she ever able to be this open about her emotions, but, Spencer seemed to have this way about bringing it out of her.

"Ash, it's not that easy..." Spencer forced out weakly. This girl, that had just admitted to being wrong and confessing her love and all Spencer could do was continue to question their relationship.

" I mean I understand why you said all those things and that you had your own concerns about where we were going to end up and all that, but, why didn't you fight for us, for me?"

The younger girl couldn't hold back some of the emotion that was slipping out in her voice. She carefully blinked it away, she needed to be strong in what she was saying. She knew that much.

"I know. I messed up. But, I'm fighting now, aren't I?" Ashley pleaded taken back by Spencer's reaction. She expected tears, and knew that things wouldn't be fixed at the snap of her fingers but, she hadn't expected Spencer to act quite like this.

"Yes, you are fighting now but, honestly Ash I think you were right about one thing. Breathing space. I'm not saying that I don't love you and that ultimately we won't be together. And, don't you think you could use this time to think about your own future? I mean I know that because of the money your Dad left you that you don't ever have to work a day in your life. However, I seriously want you to find something outside yourself. I think we need to take this break and really think about the future…"

Spencer slowly breathed out surprising herself with what she had just said. She knew that her and Ashley belonged together, hell sometimes it felt like the whole universe and whatever higher powers may be knew as well. But, as she began to walk away she knew that for now, this was what needed to happen.

As Spencer made her way back from where they had come, Ashley felt her chest tighten and become numb. She couldn't remember the last time she felt this cold.

Maybe, since her dad had died but, she forgot how much it hurt to feel this way. She felt herself slowly lay down and become still in the grass, looking up at the tree limbs sway in the wind and for the moment that was all she could handle to think about.

Realizing that she just watched the love of her life walk away, was something too heavy to process. It was then she realized, that Spencer _was_ her future.

"Aiden. Babe. Listen, I've been thinking-"

"This can't be good." Aiden chuckled as he walked up behind Kyla and kissed her cheek reaching for his tooth brush and tooth paste.

Life had been pretty crazy for him lately. But, he was thankful for Kyla, she made his life a little more normal and he loved her for that.

"I've been thinking about Mexico. And, as much as you have had your heart set on it can I recommend something just as brilliant if not equally wonderful?" Kyla continued looking at Aiden in the mirror for his reaction. "In fact, I was thinking… Vegas?"

It was as this thought that Aiden proceeded to choke on his toothpaste.

"Vegas? You don't mean like… elope, Vegas, do you?" Aiden squeaked in a not-so manly manner.

"Oh God no. Aid, I wasn't even thinking that. I meant just for a fun night out in Sin City." Kyla replied wide eyed and suddenly being catapulted into thoughts of their relationship. " I mean, you know I am planning to go to school. And, I mean you're going to USC in the fall to play basketball. Believe me, I wasn't suggesting a runaway wedding…"

"Oh, yeah." Aiden said, quickly feeling his heart rate go back to normal. It wasn't even that he wasn't sure if he wanted to marry Kyla. Because, somewhere deep down he realized a while ago that, that's where he wanted things to end up, anyway. But, like Kyla said they had the future to work towards before they sought out their happily ever after.

"You know, I wouldn't mind though. Making you Ms. Kyla Dennison; I mean I actually plan to, someday. You know that?"

"Really? Because, I know we're young but, babe I feel the exact same way." Kyla smiled as she turned around to kiss the boy who had stolen her heart since moment she met him.

"The meeting of the Alliance of the Spashley Situation is now in session." Kyla began as everyone gathered around the Carlin kitchen table.

The group had decided to meet up for Arthur's famous Belgian waffles and French toast and talk about what they were all going to do about Spencer and Ashley.

"A.S.S.? You guys do realize that you are now all officially asses. Right?"

"Shut up Glen, who invited you?"

"Madison, babe, I live here." Glen smirked continuing to crack up besides his brother as they each worked on their own stacks of waffles and French toast.

"Clay, Glen you guys can eat in the family room if you continue to make fun of the efforts to fix things between Spencer and Ashley." Paula scolded trying not to smile at the ridiculous acronym that Kyla had recently come up with.

"May I point, I don't know how comfortable I feel talking about all this A.S.S. in front of you kids." Arthur chuckled, flipping another piece of French toast in the air.

The boys got a good laugh out of that, only to have it quickly die down as Kyla and Madison worked their death glares on each offending individual. Chelsea and Paula shared eye rolls as they began to make more waffles assisting Arthur in the breakfast feast.

"Anyway, from what intel we gathered Ashley and Spencer are still not back together despite our effort to get them to talk things out last night." Madison took Kyla's lead and it was once again noticed how creepily it was that those two shared a wave length when it came to pseudo espionage.

"When you guys say intel, do you two mean obsessive stalking?" Chelsea supplied, amused at the thought of the two running around L.A. creeping behind corners and leaping in bushes.

"What you call stalking, we call any means necessary to ensure the success of Operation Spashley." Kyla objected, all seriousness still somehow being portrayed in her voice.

"Okay, well have you guys thought of perhaps creating more intimate circumstances where Ash and Spence would have to talk about things. And, perhaps even make up? I mean, leaving my daughter to take care of a drunken Ashley isn't exactly the prime environment for a love connection." Paula pointed out, setting more waffles everyone's plate.

"She's right kids, when Paula and I were having a bit of a rough patch we went on a weekend getaway to rekindle our flame. It was indeed a magical weekend, huh honey?" Arthur recounted pulling his wife to him and dipping her, causing the older blonde to giggle shamelessly.

"I think I just puked a little."

"Shut up, Glen." Madison chuckled, hip bumping Glen making him lose his balance.

"They're totally right! What were we thinking pushing those two together for a night? Let alone, while Ashley is stone cold passed out drunk! Oh my gosh, it makes total sense!" Kyla, exclaimed her voice reaching a frequency that was not exactly inside friendly.

"What makes total sense?" Chelsea asked cautiously, knowing how dangerous an excited and over eager Kyla can be.

"Aiden and I have planned to go to Vegas instead of Mexico-"

"What? You guys are planning to elope?" Clay blurted out his eyes going wide in mock surprise.

"Ha ha, very funny. But, no it's just closer and cheaper. Anyway, I realize this is the perfect opportunity to drop a deuce on Spence and Ash!" Kyla explained as if her intentions were obvious.

"Uhm, babe, what do you mean?" Aiden asked, realizing that perhaps Kyla would always have some trick up his sleeve and that he would have to be more careful in saying yes to the younger Davies more often.

"We're going to kidnap Spencer and Ashley and take them to Vegas! If we shove them together for the road trip there and back plus set up a romantic get away the two will have to work it all out!" Kyla gushed already whipping out her planner to set things up.

"Oh my…"

"Your girlfriend is crazy, man."

"Well, Paula and I will be in Tahoe so, we expect you kids to give us a full lay out of this venture."

"Kyla, babe, let's talk about this…"

"I am so glad summer school is starting Monday, so I can in no way be a part of this."

"Ky, you are a genius! I am so glad you are my co-conspirator in this operation."

"Uhm, right… when you say 'we,' who exactly are you talking about…" Chelsea finally asked looking around to see mixed emotions of amusement, worry, and excitement.

"Well, I figure that we'll need as many hands as possible. So, I'm thinking this is going to be our gang's final hurrah before we all start school in the fall." Kyla thought out loud as she began to punch in figures into her phone.

"Guys? I'm home. Guys-" Spencer announced as she opened and shut the front door proceeding into the kitchen looking slightly winded and her eyes red, holding a wad of Kleenex in her hand.

"Oh, hello Spencer. Waffles?" Kyla asked, coyly holding out a plate of freshly made waffles. Spencer had seen that twinkle in Kyla's eyes before and she wordlessly took the plate and continued to look at all the visitors are the kitchen table.

"Okay. Spit it out. What the heck is going on?" Spencer finally asked continuing to eye everyone suspiciously.

"What are your plans for this week?" Madison answered, quickly catching the eye twinkle that Kyla had just a moment ago.

"Spencer, we're planning a last minute trip to Vegas. Something along the lines of spending our last summer before adulthood by, spontaneously seeking adventure…" Chelsea added, finally getting on board for this half-baked plan to get her two best friends together.

"Oh my…" Spencer mirrored her mom's reactions and slowly made her way next to her father who was watching her reaction closely as she began to dig into her waffles.

The blonde quickly weighed the Pros and Cons of the situation. There was without a doubt that trouble was to ensue, in this idea to go to Vegas.

It was unavoidable. Take a group of teenagers, add a pinch of alcohol, a table spoon of Kyla, and a whole lot of Madison the recipe was drunken craziness.

If anything Spencer could use this time to get away from Ashley and, if anything she would be the responsible chaperone to her friends' half assed schemes.

" When do we leave?"


	7. Jilted Lovers and Broken Hearts

"Estimated Time of Departure will be at the crack of dawn tomorrow morning." Kyla quickly announced setting down her phone that had a last minute itinerary drawn up on it.

"Mhmmm, I see... Mom and Dad, you guys are seriously fine with us going to Vegas?" Spencer prodded, still relatively sure, something was up.

"Sweetie, you guys are adults now. What say do we have? Plus, your father and I will be in Tahoe for our anniversary. Remember?" Paula answered. Spencer wished that her mom would've had such laid back parenting techniques when Ashley and her were first dating.

Ouch. That ping, kind of hurt, thinking back to when her and Ashley were together. Just another reason to high tail it to Vegas.

"Tweedle Dee, Tweedle Dumb, are you guys coming?" Spencer eyed her brothers, not exactly eager to go on a road trip across state lines with her two older siblings.

"Nope, I have summer school."

"And, I uhm… have, work?" That's it something most definitely was 'up,' she could not see Glen ever pass up the opportunity to get drunk, gamble, and get into trouble.

She realized she was just being paranoid again, this was clearly Madison's good influence on him that caused him to be a productive member of society. Productive enough for Glen anyway.

"I see. Well, I better start packing then. Guys, we're going to VEGAS! I'm excited!" Spencer declared, finally feeling the surge of excitement course through her.

This was going to be the best summer adventure ever. The blonde ran up stairs and everyone listened as she tripped on what sounded to be the first couple steps. "I'm okay!"

"Kyla, can I talk to you outside?" Aiden said quietly needing to clear some things up with his girlfriend.

"Ooooo someone's in trouble!" Glen shouted, smiling at the fact that for once he wasn't the one in trouble.

"Shut up Glen!" everyone chimed in simultaneously.

"Okay babe, I know you might be a little bit upset that I invited all of our friends on what was suppose to be our romantic get away but, I promise I'll make it up to you." Kyla was taken outside no less than 30 seconds ago and was already defending her case.

"No, there's no need to apologize Ky. I don't care if we pack up everyone from our entire graduating class and bring them with us. I love you that much. The only thing I'm concerned about is this whole Operation Spashley thing.

Because, it could either go amazingly well or horribly wrong. In which case, you might have a bit of a bigger problem on your hands than you started off with. But, either way I support you babe. No matter, how crazy you are." Aiden, finished keeping his voice sweet and full of concern pulling Kyla towards him for a soft embrace.

"How in the world did I land such an amazing boyfriend?" Kyla smiled, realizing that she truly had been very lucky in finding someone that dealt with craziness so well.

"And, I have thought about it. The consequences, I mean. But, there's no way I can sit here and not do anything. You know that. So, whether this sinks the ship or causes smooth sailing for all of us, I love you."

"All right then. I'm excited to blow a couple grand and a few months worth of planning. Because, my baby and I are heading to Vegas!" Aiden hollered picking Kayla up and swinging her around in mid air.

**Kyla's POV:**

Alright, so, everyone thinks I've gone crazy. Either that or they think I'm just plain stupid. When I say 'everyone,' I mostly mean Aiden and Ashley.

I forgive Aiden because he not only doesn't care that I run around half the time losing my marbles but, in fact loves me and keeps me sane. Ashley, on the other hand… I'm still trying to remember I have to love her because she's my sister.

However, this doesn't mean I find it easy not to kick her ass over what she did to Spencer. Just thinking about it makes me want to smack her upside the head and tell her to get her head out of her ass.

Ashley and Spencer are solid. They are two forces of nature that not only compliment each other but, damn well need to exist, together. Also, I'm not going to lie, them breaking up, scares me.

I didn't grow up with great role models of what true love was suppose to be like. Raife pretty much was a one stand with my mom and I didn't really grow up with a father.

So, in my mind if couples like Spencer and Ashley didn't stay together in the long run, then Aiden and I are screwed. It wasn't logical or rational in any sense but, those were my fears when I admitted it out loud.

I was not only doing this to get my two best friends back together to give them their fairy tale ending, I was also doing this to give myself peace of mind. And, sometimes that's reason enough to anything.

So, as I begin to make arrangements for us all to stay in Vegas and plan out other logistics of the trip, like gas mileage, alcohol abundance, and single dollar bills. (like we would go to Vegas and NOT go to a strip club, please.) I know that there is a purpose in all this. Even if I don't exactly know it yet. I quickly pack Ash's suitcase.

I figure the only way I can get her and Spencer together is through some carefully planned sneakiness. In other words, neither of them will know the other is going.

However, I haven't seen Ashley all day. I tried calling her only to realize that she left her phone on the kitchen counter. I should be worried but, something tells me that my sister could use to have some alone time.

I've called Chelsea and Madison to make sure they know that we really are leaving at 6am tomorrow morning and have stressed the fact that neither Spencer or Ashley is to know the other is going.

Aiden is off doing guy stuff with Glen and Clay because, I figure he is getting as much male bonding time as he can, before he's off to spend the next few days in a car full of girls.

Oh! That reminds me, I have to call Christine to check on a certain surprise factor for the trip. Her voicemail lets me know she is in the Bahamas right now so I figure that I'll just have to stop by the ol' mansion and help myself to tie up a final loose end for our trip.

Actually, Aiden would be useful for this. Christine could never in a million years get mad at Aiden. She was always set on full cougar mode whenever he was around, and I feel shameless to say that if I needed to use my boyfriend's sexiness to ensure our trip's success then, I most certainly would.

"Oh. My. God. Why six in the morning, Kyla? Why?" Madison cried out, slinking her way out of her car, void of any make up or any other signs of her morning beauty routine.

"I second that. There is no reason why we need to be up this early…" Spencer joined in, leaning deeper against Chelsea's shoulder. The blonde was dressed like a celebrity incognito, with her hoodie, over sized shades, and baseball cap.

Chelsea, for her own part was just fine with the early wake up call. All she needed was a quick cup of caffeine and she was ready to start her day. Plus, she figured someone needed to be lively and alert out of the bunch, or else this trip could turn ugly fast.

"Okay, girls. Paula and I want to talk to you all about some things before you kids head off to Sin City." Arthur announced walking out with the last of Spencer's things and putting them out on the sidewalk.

"All right, first and foremost, you guys are to put safety as a number one priority. In all aspects, driving, hanging out, and in whatever other ventures you kids head out to do. You girls understand?"

They all simultaneously nodded their heads. Arthur finished up his speech and pulled the girls in for a firm hug, him and Paula tearing up slightly at the thought of these kids growing up. "Anything to add, Paula?"

"Not really. Since, I assume no one will be having sex on this trip. Besides maybe, Aiden and Kyla…"

"MOM!" Spencer blushed furiously, trying not to look at Kyla, who herself was blushing slightly.

"What? I'm a doctor, as well as a mother!"

"Ahem, anyway, where's Aiden?" Chelsea asked, eager to set out on their adventure.

"He's getting the car." Kyla, answered, wondering what was taking him so long.

"I thought we were just going to take his X-Terra…?"

"Oh no way, with this many girls and all that luggage I knew we'd need a slightly larger vehicle for transportation." Kyla smiled, as she saw Aiden behind the wheel pulling into the Carlin's driveway.

"No Way!" Chelsea exclaimed in awe, taking a look at the fifteen passenger van, that had the words Purple Venom graffitied on the hood.

"Ky, that is awesome." Spencer added softly, having thoughts of how much Ashley would have loved to see her dad's old tour van, occupy her mind.

"Hey ladies, you bunch look like you could use a ride." Aiden called out, trying to deepen his voice to sound like some sort of ladies man, only to have himself sound like a sex offender.

"Shot gun!" Kyla shouted running towards the van.

"While I was expecting a party bus or limo, this is just as good. I call the back! Some of us have beauty sleep to catch up on." Madison announced as she opened the back of the van throwing her luggage on board, trying to beat Spencer to the back seat of the van.

Chelsea, stayed behind to give Mr. and Mrs. Carlin one last hug.

"Chels, make sure this plan of theirs doesn't end up ruining your guys' summer alright? And that Spencer and Ashley aren't forced into something they aren't ready for okay? I know you all want what's best for them but, remember, they might just need some time. And, please try to keep them out of too much trouble." Paula whispered, as she hugged Chelsea extra tight. Chelsea nodded and proceeded to put her things in the back of the van.

"Love you guys! See you later!" Spencer called out slamming the back doors of the van hopping in and sticking her head out the back window.

"There they go. Off to Vegas." Arthur smiled, pulling his wife back inside now that they finally had the house all to themselves.

"Aiden, lock the doors we're going to tell Spence that we're going to pick up Ashley. I'm not completely sure that blondie won't make an attempt to jump out of the car." Kyla whispered as she looked in the mirror at the unsuspecting blonde.

"Oh boy, here we go…" Aiden mumbled, immediately locking all the doors of the 15 passenger van.

"All right Spencer, listen up!" Kyla announced causing Madison to peek over the seats from the back and looking into the rear view mirror to see what the younger Davies' was making all the fuss about.

Chelsea put her book down and turned off her Ipod. Seeing as she was the closest to Spencer, she might need to stay on her toes, assuming that Kyla was going to reveal the last pick up stop they were about to make before heading out of town.

"Oh no. You wouldn't…" Spencer gasped, her eyes growing wide as she looked around to where they were headed. Downtown LA. As in downtown LA where the loft was…

"You didn't really expect that we'd just leave Ashley behind, did you?" Kyla cocked an eyebrow looking straight into Spencer's eyes that were quickly going from shock to anger.

"You BITCHES! You guys all knew, didn't you? This is what you all were talking about in the kitchen yesterday morning! What the hell guys? Half of the reason I agreed to come on this trip was because I thought it was to be Ashley-free! You guys suck so bad! Let me out. I'll walk home!" Spencer shouted quickly undoing her seatbelt.

"Spence, c'mon now. Don't freak out. Relax. It's just us, friends, going to Vegas. Everything will be cool." Aiden soothed pulling into the parking lot located underneath the apartment complex of the loft.

"Nononono. I am not doing this! Unlock the doors let me out. Unlock. The. Fucking. Door. Aiden."

"Chica, relax. We got two rooms anyway so you and Ashley won't even have to see each other." Madison pointed out, fore going any thought of catching up on sleep.

"Spence, it's all right. Look at me." Chelsea said softly, the only one out of the group not raising their voice.

Spencer looked into her friend's eyes and felt an instant jolt of soothing tranquility rush over her. Chelsea was one of those people. She may not always hold the entire attention of a room, like Ashley or Madison, but, she had an amazing talent for being the peace maker of the group.

Spence finally felt herself calm down all the way, as she settled into her seat watching Aiden get out of the car and make his way up to go get Ashley. She took deep breaths and began to hope like hell that she didn't look like crap, broken up or not, she didn't want to see Ashley looking like shit.

"Here take one of these. I had Aiden grab some of Christine's Valium while he was out getting the van because, I had a feeling it would come in handy right about now." Kyla offered, opening a zip lock baggy containing two oblong shaped pills.

"Ode lay! Twenty minutes into the trip and you chicas be loco and poppin' pills already!" Madison called out, not all too happy about pills being passed around.

She was still a little uneasy after she had helped Glen get over his pain killer addiction that he had in high school. Never in her life had she seen Glen more pathetic then when he got hooked on pills that he was taking, due to his leg injury.

"Relax Madison. This is just because I knew emotions would be at an all time high this part of the trip." Kyla assured her handing Spencer one of the pills and a bottled water. Spencer immediately whipped the other one of our Kyla's hand popping both of the Valiums in her mouth and washing them down some water.

"Well, this is going to be interesting…" Chelsea noted, opening her book again as the four waited for Ashley and Aiden to return to the car.

No less than 30 minutes later, Aiden came out the elevator door and headed over to the van, without Ashley. Kyla rolled down the window and asked where Ashley was.

"She wasn't up there. I looked all over." Aiden answered, opening the driver's side of the van.

Kyla was a little more than worried. This meant Ashley hadn't been home all night and very well might be passed out somewhere from a night of heavy drinking.

"Spencer, would you have any idea where Ash might be?" Kyla spoke softly turning around to see a heavily breathing Spencer hunched over appearing to be dead asleep. "Spencer?"

"Shit. Aiden, how strong were those Valium you nicked from Christine?"

"How should I know? They looked to be a bit on the illegal side from the lack of prescription label."

"Oh great. How many stupidos does it take to kidnap two Lesbos? The world may never know."

"Again, this is going to be interesting."

"All right we'll just put her in the back and tuck her in. She can sleep it off. And that way it won't be completely obvious when we go to find and kidnap Ashley." Kyla breathed out rubbing her temples.

This plan of hers was quickly veering off track and she realized that she could use a Valium, herself, right about now.

**Ashley's POV:**

The sun was coming in through the tree branches and it quickly dawned on me that I had just spent the night in the park. Not the worst place I've spent the night. I just couldn't find the strength to get up. I needed to process. What Spencer had said last night gave me a hard jolt, that cause me to take a serious look at my life.

I mean yeah, I had money. Enough, to be set for life; and then some. But, I had never really thought of looking towards something outside my life. I graduated because, Spencer wanted me to.

And, I never really thought to continue any sort of education. Maybe, I should try to do something and get a college degree. I mean, I had a real knack for music but, I thought that was too personal to try and bank in on.

Music was something that I shared with my father. I wanted to keep it sacred. I felt like if I cashed in on my music, then it would lose it's shine altogether.

That brought me to think about my life in terms of relationships. I wanted to be happy, I knew that much. But, I realized that happy would mean a family. With a woman I cared deeply for, a woman I would love faithfully and take care of.

Perhaps, even kids that I would raise with love, and affection. Shit. I had some serious things to think about… Why can't I just order a life plan and have it sent in the mail?

Well, what better to do then to set out to find some answers. So, I brushed myself off and began to head back home.

I realized that I had left my cell at the loft and that Kyla probably was just about ready to kill me.

It actually felt good to be up this early. There was a certain silence that was blanketing this side of LA I was rarely able to witness, due to late nights of drinking and early mornings of pure drunkenness.

I walked along the sidewalk and spotted a white van heading towards me at an alarming speed and heard a voice that sounded strangely like Madison shout,

"There she is!" The van skidded to a stop and began to back up nearly running me over. Oh God. This is it. These creeps, and their child molester van are going to abduct me and ransom Christine for money. And, of course that bitch would never pay it, and then they'll kill me and … Ohshitohshitohshit.

I threw my hood up and began to run in the opposite direction. Damn it. I was a bit slow from proper exercise and recent nights of drinking and smoking.

I saw Aiden leap from the driver's seat and bolt towards me. I turned around from sheer confusion only to be tackled to the ground. Ow.

Okay, there's a song lyric talking about how there's a place where the asphalt is warmer and the concrete softer. Well, LA sure as hell wasn't one of those places. Aiden isn't exactly such a small guy either, talk about being stuck between a rock and a hard place.

I would've laughed if I wasn't the one having their face shoved into the ground. As this was happening, two side doors of the van opened up and I saw a giggling Chelsea and Madison pop their heads out looking at me and Aiden struggling on the ground.

"Girl, you went down hard. It was like watching an episode of COPS, and may I say I am just glad that I was here for it." Madison burst out laughing, as Chelsea tried to keep a more reserved manner.

My evil half sister watched from the front passenger seat and slid on a pair of aviators on, completing the whole law enforcement effect. "Load her up babe. We got a four hour drive ahead of us."

"Sorry Ash, I couldn't help myself. It just seemed like tackling you was the only way I was going to get you top stop running. " Aiden apologized helping me to my feet.

"Anyone want to explain what the hell is going on? And, why my best friends are all acting like major creepers trying to run me over in a sex offender van? Are we going somewhere?" I brushed myself off and for some reason I can't explain, hopped into a creepy looking van, with my psychotic friends and shut the doors behind me.

Aiden walked around getting back in the driver's seat. He immediately locked the doors and I raised an eyebrow as I inspected the inside of the vehicle.

I felt my jaw drop as I realized exactly where I was. I saw a Little Pony keychain hanging from the rear view mirror. I knew that keychain, I had given it to my Dad when I was five, because I wanted him to have a piece of me whenever he was out on tour.

I looked up at the ceiling and saw song lyrics scribbled in different colored sharpies. Song lyrics from various songs my Dad had written while he was away playing music for adoring masses all around America.

I choked up and fought back tears as Aiden shifted back into drive heading down the road. I was so over taken with emotion, after finally realizing we were in Dad's old tour van that it didn't even matter to me where we were going.

Wherever we were headed it didn't matter. Because, I was with my best friends and we were off to somewhere beautiful in a van that mean the world to me. Me and my best friends, setting out on an adventure that I knew was going to change our lives. I looked around to see relieved faces.

"What? You guys look like you were expecting me to freak out or something." I reply smiling at Kyla as she popped in a CD with a familiar song beginning to play.

"Well, let's just say I expected to have some Christine-proof Valium at the ready in case you were to freak out." Kyla answered, trying all too hard to appear nonchalant.

"Why would I freak out? And what happened to the Valium?"

"Spencer took both of the Valium causing her to pass out, so we put her in the back." Chelsea rattled off, gesturing towards a lump of blankets and a mass of blonde hair poking out strewn across a pillow.

"Ah, I see." I was too tired to freak out, as I rubbed the sleep from my eyes. And, after the ass whooping I just had getting tackled onto the sidewalk I wasn't too surprised.

This was a scheme that had Kyla written all over it, but, I honestly felt like everything was going to be okay. So, I leaned forward and cranked the volume up, as the familiar chorus sang out in the van's surround sound.

_Everything is waiting here_

_Don't mess with my heart _

_Don't mess with my mind _

_Won't let you get us down this time_

_You'll like what you see and take it from me _

_You'll learn to see it over time_

"Well, not to beat a dead horse. BUT, this trip is indeed getting more interesting by the second." Chelsea called out, only to have a pillow thrown in her face by a sleep deprived Madison.

Kyla smiled as she looked in the rear view mirror at her group of friends. Now, this was more like it. She took Aiden's hand as they took the on ramp to the 101-S and the six newly graduated teenagers headed to Sin City.

**Song is from the opening for South of Nowhere, L.P.-Wasted.**


	8. Only The Young

"Here we are ladies first pit stop." Aiden announced, pulling into a rather large gas station located in a little town by the name of Barstow. He hopped out of the van and made his way to the entrance doors of the Quickmart.

"About time Aid! Geez Louise, I have to pee like a pregnant lady!" Chelsea exclaimed unbuckling her seat belt and making a mad dash for the convenient store inside the gas station. Madison began to quickly prod the sleeping brunette as to get her out of the van before Spencer came to.

"Aye chica! I bruise easily. Stop! I'm up!" Ashley chuckled as she stretched, yawning taking a look around, "wow, this place is straight out of a horror movie… like the Silence Of The Lambs kinda thing."

"And here we are." Kyla announced softly looking at her sister in the rearview mirror, turning around to look at a still passed out Spencer.

Ashley had since unbuckled her seat belt, frowning slightly and was eyeing the sleeping blonde trying to decide if she herself should wake her.

"Ash, go on inside. I could use some Sweedish Fish and some Rolos." Kyla motioned towards the Quickmart, where Aiden, and Chelsea were chasing each other around with packaged squirt guns. "It's okay Ash, I'll take care of her."

"Okay, an instant sugar rush, coming right up." Ashley's smile instantly snapped back into place and headed in to join her friends in an epic squirt gun battle.

"Hey there, Sleeping Beauty." Kyla cooed, gently poking the blonde's shoulder. She laughed at the slight line of drool running from Spencer's chin. "Nice. That's real attractive."

"Shut up. I pretty much feel like I've just been shot up with elephant tranquilizers. What the hell did you give me Ky?" Spencer croaked, finally sitting up having her hair shoot of in every direction.

" Well, pretty much, it was suppose just to be some harmless Valium but, if it came out of Christine's medicine cabinet you can never be too sure…" Kyla chuckled nervously scooting in next to her friend in the back seat of the van.

"I can't believe we're actually doing this. We're on our way to Vegas!" Spencer smiled, whipping open a map she had tucked away in her purse. She looked around at the street signs and began to trace their journey and marked a line at the Barstow marking.

"You are such a nerd! What the hell did you bring a map for? This is an adventure!" Kyla couldn't help but laugh at how organized Spencer could be.

"So, Ash decided to come along, huh?" Spencer blurted out noticing Ash's stuff in the front seat, immediately changing the mood of the playful banter.

"Yeah, she uhm took the surprise rather well. No Valium was needed what so ever." Kyla tip toed around the subject, trying to gauge Spencer's reaction.

"Huh. I see…"

"Aiden did how ever have to tackle her to the ground, though. She saw the white van with tinted windows and thought we were kidnappers. It was hilarious!" Kyla smiled recounting the new memory.

"Well, can you blame her? You guys pretty much did kidnap her, assuming that she didn't know she was going to be going to Vegas this week. Plus, this van doesn't exactly scream kid friendly." Spencer grinned envisioning the sight of Ashley being bombarded to the ground.

"So, you're okay with Ash being here? Or, are we going to have to plan this entire trip around you and my sister not being awkward around each other?" Kyla smirked knowing she could count on Spencer to be the mature one.

"I'm fine. Just because Ash and I are in relationship lingo doesn't mean we can't be friends. Or at least civil to each other." Spencer commented, joining Kyla in looking towards their friends who had since purchased everything they needed and were walking towards the van hands full with plastic bags filled with junk food.

Yes, she felt a tiny bit uncomfortable being so close to Ashley after she had left her at the park. She still wasn't completely ready to jump back into a relationship with the girl.

And, even though Ashley was now saying that she was ready to commit and stick around, Spencer still needed room to think. A little breathing room never killed anybody but, this trip to Las Vegas might prove to make that a little difficult. However, Spencer knew things would work out.

She had an indescribable feeling sedating her anxiety that made her feel that this trip was suppose to take place. Even, the part where Ashley ended up coming along too, it all felt like obscure pieces to some sort of bigger picture.

Spencer was quickly torn from her thoughts as the very girl she had been thinking about jerked open the passenger door.

"Man! The nerve of that guy! Kicking Madison and I out of the store for simply testing out their squirt guns! What a freakin' douhce." Ashley griped swinging open the door, nerd rope hanging out of her mouth.

It quickly fell to the ground as she spotted Spencer in the back, awake and watching her as well.

"Ash, why don't you sit in the front? I'm tired of shot gun and think I'll sit back here and perhaps catch some Zzz's." Kyla suggested trying to get her sister to snap out of her zombie like state.

"Ta-ta-ta-today Junior…" Aiden called from the front sliding on Kyla's shades and starting the car.

"Right. But, I get to pick the tunes. I'm sick of this repeating switch between Ke$ha and Kelly Clarkson." Ashley announced dropping her gaze and shutting the doors only realizing Chelsea hadn't gotten in yet, quickly opening them again and awkwardly chuckling her apologies.

"Hey, Ash. Here take this! With Aiden's and your poor navigation history I don't want us getting lost." Spencer smiled throwing the map at the back of Ashley's head.

"Uh huh whatever if I remember correctly you're the one who seemed to get us lost after Prom looking for the hotel. We were lost for 2 whole hours!" Ashley remarked as everyone in the van felt whatever awkward tension that had previously taken over the two girls, dissolve immediately.

"That's nothing, Aiden once got us lost while looking for his 'romantic look out point.' The entire date consisted of us navigating around the West Hollywood Hills." Kyla added, smiling as Aiden blushed slightly in the rearview mirror.

"Whatever that was all part of my plan! Let you successfully get us un-lost so as to boost your ego while I played the role of the dumb jock." Aiden laughed, noting that they still had another two hours until they reached their final destination.

"A role that Aiden plays all too well." Madison whispered causing Chelsea to smile as she settled back into her magazine. Ashely put in a CD and the soothing voice of Brandon Flowers began to play over the speakers.

"A perfect soundtrack as we head to Vegas!" Ashley exclaimed, as the chorus of Sam's Town rang out in the van.

Spencer found herself smiling, she remembered that The Killers had been one of Ashley's favorite bands and was thinking back to the many times they had blasted this very song on one of their many scenic drives. Everyone, sat back and listened as they began to continue their journey off into the desert.

"Oh, hey look a Ghost Town!" Ashley called out pointing to a brown National Park sign.

"Oh, hey look, no!" Kyla answered, causing her sister to flip her off. "We're on a schedule. We're suppose to be in Vegas by lunch. We can even go to Hooters. That way Madison can get an application, and fulfill her life long dream and become a Hooters Girl."

"Ha ha very funny, after that we can go to a strip club so you can pick up an application of your own." Madison scowled, flipping through her magazine.

"Aw, c'mon guys, I'm with Ash on this one! This is suppose to be an adventure. What's an adventure without some exciting pit stops?" Aiden said, pulling off at the next exit and heading down a badly paved road that had a sign reading, 'Ghost Town- 5 miles.'

"Uhm babe, slow down would ya? If we're going to make a pit stop I want to make sure that we don't break down and ruin our chances of getting back to civilization." Kyla was a bit worried about how much the tour van could handle.

Neither Aiden nor, Kyla thought about checking out the van to make sure it was road trip worthy. The tires had been replaced about two years ago when Ashley found the van in storage after their Dad had died but, hadn't really taken the vehicle to fully get checked out.

"Don't worry about it ladies. I got dissss!" Aiden announced as he slowed down, barely in time to take a dip where the road turned from rundown asphalt to clumpy and rock dirt.

"We are gonna die…" Madison gasped, doing a cross over herself as she held onto the her seatbelt for support.

"No we're not, this is all part of the-" **POP! **Aiden was cut off mid-declaration by the sound of something popping underneath the van causing it to violently shake up and down, which was followed by the continuing sound of something dragging along the ground.

As if this weren't enough, smoke accompanied the horrible scraping sound flowing from the front of the car.

"Please, don't tell me you were going to say 'adventure,' because I'm pretty sure this isn't part of it." Kyla dead panned as the group pulled over to the side of the dirt road.

"Okay, I wasn't going to say adventure…" Aiden lied sheepishly opening the driver's door and hopping out to check out the damage.

"Well, at least we just bought snacks." Chelsea said, as always looking on the brighter side of things.

"This is true…" Spencer added, not really minding that they had broken down in the middle of nowhere. Usually such unplanned events would drive her crazy but, there was that feeling again, that everything was going to be okay.

"I'm uh, going to go help Aiden see what's wrong." Ashley mumbled, opening her door and joining Aiden outside the van.

"Hmmm, Day One. It seems we have gotten a little sidetracked. As we were en route to Fabulous Las Vegas, Nevada, it seems that Aiden and Ashley had this stirring desire to check out this Ghost Town in the middle of God knows where. Upon our descent into the desert, it seems that our vehicular transportation wasn't exactly up for such vigorous activity and we have now found ourselves stranded some where between Barstow and Las Vegas. Of course, upon further investigation none of us have cell service-"

"What?" Madison interrupted, checking her phone only to see Spencer was right.

"so, it is unsure as to how long we will be out here. If, it comes down to it Madison Duarte will be first on the menu." Spencer finished, trying to contain her laughter and turning off her camcorder.

"Whatever! I say if we eat anyone it should be Chelsea! Dark meat so sweet." Madison called out jerking her thumb towards the girl who had since gone back to reading.

Madison continued, eyeing Spencer's camcorder in her lap. "Spencer are you going to be doing that the WHOLE trip? Because, it's only Day One, and it's already getting really old."

"Relax Madison. It's just one of the summer prerequisites for freshmen majoring in film at UCLA. I'm suppose to document my summer and put together something that represents myself in a 5 minute short film."

"Huh, I see… And you think making a mock-survivor video is representing yourself?-Wait. Does this mean you've decided to go to UCLA?" Madison exclaimed, dropping her magazine. Kyla, turned to the blonde next to her watching intently for Spencer's answer.

"Well, not exactly, no. I'm recording this trip because it's with my best friends. And, you guys are a huge part of who I am. Also, to answer your question, I'm not sure. I mean I've been doing a lot of research on both schools-"

"I know." Madison mumbled, quickly shutting her mouth. At this point Kyla and Chelsea glared at the girl realizing that Spencer didn't know Madison had been keeping close tabs on her.

"What?" Spencer asked, curious as to how Madison had known about her extensive library research.

"Oh c'mon like Spencer Carlin could even go out to eat without researching her options." Madison replied evenly.

"Mmmm true. But, anyway I haven't decided. I mean, I was suppose to have decided by the end of this week but, with this sudden trip to Vegas, I kind of want to see what happens. See where the chips fall and then make my decision." Spencer answered unconsciously letting her eyes drift towards the brunette outside the van standing with her hand on her hip helping Aiden check out the damage.

"Yeah, that seems like a wise decision." Kyla grinned, sharing a smirk with Chelsea as they opened the doors and joined their two friends outside.

"Well, from what I can see it looks like we busted the front tire. And, possibly over heated the engine, that would explain the popping sound and smoke. I think, we should head back into town and grab an extra set of tires, a couple bottles of coolant, and a few quarts of oil." Aiden assessed, as he shut the hood of the car.

"Okay. Sounds like a plan. But, how are we going to get all of that. Our phones don't work and we're in the middle of nowhere." Kyla pointed out, feeling another headache coming on. She would just take this as another sign of fate, as opposed to one of bad luck.

" I suggest we walk." Chelsea piped up as she went around the back of the van to grab a pair of comfortable shoes.

"Uhm. Negative. We can't just leave the van with all our shit in it. I mean people have stuff in it that can get stolen. Unless of course you suggest we carry all our luggage…" Madison remarked gesturing to the van.

"OH! Madison is positively right!" Kyla shouted suddenly, looking as if a light bulb had just popped up over her head.

"I say we leave some people behind, to watch the van, while the rest of us hitch it back to Barstow for car supplies!" Kyla finished, trying to suggest in such a way as to alert the others that this would be a perfect Operation Spashley opportunity

"Ah, yeah. Good idea. Let's draw straws for it. Whoever gets the two shortest twigs stay back and watch the big rig." Chelsea caught on.

At this Kyla made a mental note that Chelsea was the one to count on when looking for any sign of intelligence and sneakiness. She picked six twigs and ripped each of them into different lengths.

Kyla crossed her fingers and prayed that fate would take care of the rest as she reached for her twig

Aiden shrugged and grabbed which ever twig was closest in Chelsea's hand.

Madison shifted her gaze from Kyla to Chelsea as she wordlessly reached for hers.

Ashley did her best to look bored as she reached for hers.

Spencer bit her lip as she grabbed the last to second twig and Chelsea held up the final one left in her hand.

There was a drawn out silence as everyone compared twigs. The gang had to cover up their smiles as they all realized who was stuck behind with the van.

"Huh. Okay, well from the luck of the draw us four will head out to Barstow. You two will have the luxury of lounging around and work on your tans."

Chelsea laughed as she and her other three friends packed some water and changed their shoes.

"I figure we're about two miles out from the freeway is and, 10 or so miles away from Barstow. We'll be back in a few hours."

As the remaining two watched their friends head back towards civilization they awkwardly chuckled realizing the curiousness of the situation.


	9. Luck Of The Draw

"Heh, imagine that. We end up being the ones that get stuck behind together." Spencer sighed, joining Ashley in leaning against the side of the van.

"Yeah, imagine that. If I didn't know better I'd say those guys were up to something." Ashley chuckled , closing her eyes and taking a deep breath of fresh air.

"Right? I mean, after this elaborate plan to get us both to come along on this last minute escapade. Not only that but, with a dynamic duo like Kyla and Madison, you never know what could happen…"

"Exactly." Ashley paused, trying to spit out what she had to say before she thought better of it, "I'm sorry, if you were disappointed to find out I was being dragged along…" The brunette remarked, continuing to gaze out into the cloudless sky.

"No, it's okay. I mean I wasn't exactly jumping for joy when I found out we were both being kidnapped but, I mean we can be friends, right?" Spencer answered, trying to sound as casual as possible.

"Yeah, you're right. I mean we were friends when we first met. And, if I remember correctly we had a lot of good memories… being friends." Ashley brought up, getting lost in memories of when they first met.

She pushed herself off the van and opened the passenger door grabbing her backpack of food and shutting it tightly. The sun was starting to rise to high noon and she had spotted a boulder about a mile ahead and decided that would be her and Spencer's best bet for shade at this point in the day.

"Ash! Where are you going?" Spencer called out, only to find herself following the brunette.

"Oh, c'mon Spence, doesn't this vast desert landscape just seem like the perfect place to have a early afternoon picnic?" The brunette didn't bother waiting for a response as she continued walking towards the boulder in the distance.

This seemed friendly enough behavior. She reasoned that friends picnicked together all the time. With this logic in mind she jogged to catch up with the brunette.

"Stop. Guys. Water. Need Water." Kyla panted, dramatically dragging herself along the side of the freeway. She had even gone to the lengths of taking her shirt off and tying it around her head as a turban.

"Adios mio… We have been walking for no longer than 20 minutes. Pull yourself together, Kyla! This is nothing compared to what I make my girls run everyday in cheerleading boot camp. So, stop your whining and let's do this! Go, go, go!" Madison shouted making Kyla pick up into a slight jog as she began chasing after her.

"Oh my God, those two. This trip wouldn't be half as fun without their craziness." Chelsea chuckled to herself as she watched as Kyla stopped immediately realizing that even in the middle of he desert, Madison was in no way the boss of her, causing her to chase after the former cheerleader.

"Yep. Kyla really is something, isn't there?" Aiden smiled, feeling his face heat up just thinking of how much he loved her.

"Yes, do tell. Kyla told me that you and her had talked vaguely about… dare I say it. Wedding bells somewhere in your guys' future?"

"I know, Chels. I know. It's crazy, us being so young and all. But, the way I see it there are individuals in this world that are just meant to be together. Like for instance, Spencer and Ashley. The world will just keep throwing them back together until they realize they were made to love each other. As if it's what they were put on this Earth to do." Aiden answered, raising his hands and placing them on his head as he walked along glancing at the sky.

"Wow, Aiden that's deep. And, to think that three years ago I thought you were the cliché Neanderthal athlete who could only think with a certain appendage in your pants." Chelsea didn't pause for a response as she sarcastically called out, "Hey! Look! Only 10 more miles 'til Barstow…"

"So, ten years from now where do you see yourself?" Ashley asked lazily, reaching for another nerd rope. Things were surprisingly less awkward than she imagined them being and it seemed as if they were truly hanging out as they had before they were dating. Okay, not exactly but, things felt oddly manageable.

However, things were even if things manageable, by no means was she content with things staying this way. So, for now she would take Spencer's lead.

"10 years? Hmmm well we'll 28... Okay, I would like to have graduated college and film school. Done a few summers worth of internship for some of the greatest directors in Hollywood, and well be on my way to directing my own documentaries, perhaps even dabbling in full length feature films.

Also, I want to have found my life partner, hopefully by then I'll be able to call her my wife. But, bottom line, I want to be successful…and happy." Spencer had always been someone to think about the future. She was one of those typical girls who drew pictures of her wedding dress, played house, and generally wanted to have a normal life.

"And yourself? You must have some idea where you want yourself to be in 10 years…" Spencer asked softly, hoping Ashley had thought a little bit about what she had told the brunette last time they spoke.

There was a short lull in conversation, in which the only sound was Ashley taking another bite of her nerd rope.

"It's just me. I won't laugh at how crazy your plans maybe. I believe in you." The blonde further encouraged, looking over to see what Ashley might be thinking.

" I actually have thought about this a lot lately. That's why you guys found me on the side of the road this morning. I was on my way home after spending the night in the park. I wanted to really think about what you said. About what my future might be like." Ashley spoke rather honestly, and took a huge breath as she continued. " I came up with three options for what my life could be like 10 years down the road."

At this point Spencer rolled to her side and rested her head on hand leaning up on her elbow.

"I would like to hear them if you wouldn't mind…." she asked tentatively, surprised that Ashley had put so much thought into what she had said in such a sort amount of time.

"Okay, well my first option was that I wanted to take after my Dad, and make music. I'm good. I know I am. I mean, I feel things when I play. I feel good, like there's something powerful inside of me and it's surging through and comes out in my music.

So, I possibly want to try to make it big, be a rockstar, and enjoy everything that comes with that. The money, the fame, the girls, all of it. Not just sell out, but do something I truly love." Spencer's face fell slightly, as she realized that when she thought Ashley would think of the future that the brunette might come up with one that wouldn't involve her.

"Option Two. I want to go to college, get a degree in something and work until I settle down. It would be the cliché American Dream, complete with the white picket fence and trusty dog that grabs my slippers and gets me the paper.

Hell, I'd even stay home with the little squirts and be domesticated, as long as I was living a life full of love and purpose. We wouldn't have to be rich, just happy. Realistically though, we'd be rich. I mean my inheritance is going to keep me wealthy for a looooong time. So, I'm just aiming for happy." Ashley laughed winking at Spencer, uncomfortable about how raw and honest she was that there was a side of her that wanted to be like everyone else.

"And Option Three?" Spencer asked meekly, trying to keep her emotions in check.

"Aw yes, and behind door number three we have…." Ashley chuckled as her husky tone took on an announcer's voice made the blonde giggle slightly. "A happy and healthy combination of the first two. I would still look to do something with my music. I'd start a family but, stick around to make sure my kids knew who I was. To make sure my wife knew, without a doubt that I faithfully loved her.

If this meant, I'd only be able to write music, or perhaps do behind the scenes work and be a producer or something… then, that's what I'd do. Either way, I'd be doing something that my whole heart was in both my work and home life." Ashley took a huge breath and exhaled slowly as she felt the insecurity set in after having being so vulnerable.

" I see. Wow, you really have thought about this. I mean, from just last week when, you weren't sure of anything. You have outlined your ideas and at least, put forth the effort to think about things. That's great Ash." Spencer was simply blown away with everything Ashley had said. This seemed to put Spencer's thoughts and feelings into a completely different ball park.

The blonde didn't know if it was the heat or the fact that the two of them were in the middle of the desert with no possible interruptions or distractions but, all she wanted to do was jump Ashley's bones. She gazed across to see a similar look of confusion, and down right desire written all over the brunette's eager face.

So, without any planned out thought, Spencer closed the distance between herself and the brunette and gently grazed her lips against the other girls and felt fire envelop every inch of her body.

**Ashley's POV**

It was sweet. It was chaste. It was deathly. As I felt Spencer's lips slowly move against my own, I felt something inside me bubble over.

What might be easily disguised as desire felt like an execution order heading straight for my heart. Something felt wrong.

Don't get me wrong, kissing Spencer like this definitely had feelings of euphoric bliss accompanied by tingly sensations I could feel all the way down to my toes. But, this wasn't a victory winning kiss; it felt more like a dead end one.

It was a kiss that blanketed all the crap we chose to shove in a corner, under a rug, or find some other way to ignore all together. And, with my most recent reunion with sobriety, I know that I couldn't go on kissing these lips that were attached to a broken heart.

No matter, how much these lips felt like home and how much they begged to be held against my own, I know that pulling back was the smartest thing to do at this point.

Without giving any notice, I jerked myself from Spencer letting a strangled groan escape my lips. Spencer's eyes slowly opened and quickly took in what had just happened.

She took on her signature blush that always made me go weak in the knees. I shook my head with a saddened sigh and scooted back to my side of the boulder, which was graciously giving us shade from the hot desert sun.

I looked at the sky for comfort. I looked at the deepest shade of blue, the color that reminded me of a pair of blue eyes I couldn't bear to look at right now.

Our short lived kiss was a moment of weakness, a proverbial wrench that had been thrown into the gears of our separate worlds keeping us from moving forward.

And, we both silently agreed upon the fact that it would probably be best to let ourselves do what we had come to do so well, as of recent events. We avoided it, and carried on.


	10. Good Ol' Gladys

"You. Are. Kidding. Me. I did not just waste the past hour and a half sitting here only to hear that I missed the next bus out of this hell hole. You must be shittin' me."

A rather frustrated girl sighed, blowing her bangs out of her face. She stood at only 5'3, at the most but, had an intimidating way about her that caused few to question her.

"Listen lady, we all got problems. But, you can just wait out front or go over to the café and order another coffee because, as I just said; you missed the next bus."

However, the tall tattooed man was a fair match for Carmen Esquelez. Silently admitting defeat she stormed off and plopped down to sit at the café realizing that perhaps her plan for summer adventure should have been better thought out.

High school was over and Carmen couldn't be more happy to never have to step foot anywhere near King High, ever again.

In high school, she was a bit of a nobody. She couldn't care less about school spirit, she wasn't exactly sports' team material so, wasn't interested or involved in any sort of social event at KHS, but, most of all she had a low tolerance for stupidity.

This meant that high school was a bit of a struggle and the day Carmen got her diploma was the day she could get as far away from LA as quickly as possible.

She wanted something more than a city filled with concrete, silicone, and celebrity drama. Carmen wanted to hop on the next bus out of Tinsel Town and 'go find herself.'

However, what she hadn't planned on was falling asleep at one of the bus stops and getting left behind. Luckily she had her back pack with her, all of which had her wallet, ID, and any other essential items but, without her luggage she had a feeling things might get a little complicated.

As Carmen waved down Gladys, her elderly waitress, she looked outside to see four familiar faces approach the café on the outskirts of town and did a double take.

"THANK GOD! Civilization!" Kyla declared, dramatically swinging the café doors open nearly hitting Madison in the face who stood behind her and causing several locals to look in annoyance at the incoming group of teenagers.

Three long hours later the group had finally arrived on the outskirts of Barstow. Time might've passed quicker if a certain Davies' sister didn't need to stop every five minutes and claim to be within seconds of death.

Even Chelsea, who was normally able to put up with Kyla's antics, was a little weary of the girl by the time they had reached the café. The four teens waited as the elderly waitress came over to seat them, each member of the group grateful they were finally back in Barstow.

Gladys had seen many travelers come through the café doors and most often than not, they were temporarily stuck in Barstow on the way to somewhere more exciting.

And, in this particular instance, with this motley crew, the 70 year old waitress had a feeling these kids had broken down no less than 10 miles out of town. She scanned the café and saw the lonely girl that had come in earlier who seemed to be stuck in a similar situation and seated the group strategically right behind her. She took their orders and watched from the kitchen as she waited for sparks to fly.

Carmen had realized immediately that the four familiar faces were none other than the main members of the 'it' crowd in high school. It took everything inside the young girl not to try to slip out when she noticed Gladys seating them directly behind her.

She had not been the biggest fan of this particular crowd, to be honest. She had been in the same classes with these guys since kindergarten and had never seen a more self-absorbed group.

Except for that Chelsea girl, all of them had either poked fun of her or ignored her altogether. So, naturally it was people like _them_ that had contributed to the fact hat she worked her butt of to go to college.

Carmen wanted to find people that strived for intelligent conversation, had ambition and overall wished to make the world a better place; and as she listened to the conversation behind her she couldn't wait for the next bus to come any sooner.

"I don't think we're making any headway on Operation Spashely. And, fo' reals this trip is not turning out like I thought it would." Aiden sighed, trying to decide what fatty entrée to order first.

"This is true; things aren't going exactly as planned but, honestly guys, things couldn't be going better. Seriously, fate is playing a strong hand in this and believe me things are going to be good." Kyla chirped in, suddenly feeling her attitude pick up.

Carmen, on the other hand was using all her self-control to not turn around and bitch-slap every one of her former classmates.

It seemed that King High's infamous lesbian couple were on the rocks and, it deeply annoyed Carmen that somehow high school drama seemed to follow her all the way into the middle of nowhere.

After finishing her third cup of coffee, Carmen tried to discreetly wave down Gladys to pay the bill, as she hoped to make an unnoticed get away. She didn't want to take any chances of the group in the booth behind her noticing her and try to make awkward small talk; or worse, offer to help her out.

It wasn't that Carmen was trying to be bitch, it was just… okay, maybe she was trying to be a little bit of a bitch but, it wasn't like she was ever going to see these people again.

These kids were semi-acquaintances from a place Carmen was trying desperately to forget. But, as Gladys made her way over to the booth Carmen was sitting in, it seemed the older woman was feeling a bit chatty.

"So Sugar, will that be all for ya?" Gladys asked kindly, as she noted the kids on the other side of Carmen eating quietly.

"Uhm, yep. Can I just get the check, please?" Carmen spoke softly trying to force a pleasant smile.

"Why of course honey. Say, are you stranded here by any chance? I noticed you and Bill exchanging words over by the register and couldn't help over hear that you might be in some need of assistance." The sweet older woman had a mischievous twinkle in her eye and Carmen swore that she saw the waitress wink again as she finished writing out the bill on her order pad.

"Yeah. I was taking a nap out front and somehow the Greyhound left without me. So, yes, it does seem I am in a bit of a bind." Carmen sighed, not caring at this point if her voice was recognizable. It's not like the group of teenagers behind her, knew of her existence anyway.

"Well, hun, I can promise that you'll find all the help you need. Ya just have to realize who your neighbors are. Folks 'round here are pretty accommodating so, I figure you'll be on your way in no time. Just let me know when you're ready." Gladys smiled again, as she handed the bill to Carmen and walked back over to the other side of the diner to take another order.

As, the older woman made her way back into the kitchen she looked over through the pick-up counter as one of the girls in the group of teenagers had turned around and began to talk to Carmen.

Gladys couldn't help but, feel at ease knowing that the lonely girl would find the help and company it seemed she needed with the group of kids sitting in the booth behind her.

The waitress also felt a strong sense of fate, and that whatever powers may be were hard at work on this particular set of teenagers. So, Gladys nodded to herself in accomplishment feeling she had done her part in getting the two sets of customers talking.

"Hey, so you're stranded too?" Kyla chirped up, turning around to face the girl in the booth behind her.

"Uhm, yeah. It would appear so." Carmen mumbled facing the group in the booth behind her, trying not to respond with the sarcasm that was coursing through her brain.

_No, I just like spend my time vacationing in Barstow…_

"Us too. We blew a set of tires about 20 miles out of town. So, we walked back here to grab what we needed and hopefully get a ride back to our van." Aiden piped up, his natural confidence and social charm taking charge.

"Would you like to hitch a ride with us somewhere? I mean, I'm sure my friends recognize you and I mean us newly graduated King High alumni need to look out for together." Chelsea smiled, hoping that she honestly wasn't the only one to recognize the girl that they had all practically grown up with.

"Que pasa? I have no idea who this chica is and we're just offering her a ride and all that? Freakin' eh, for all we know she could be a serial killer or something…" Madison hissed, never being the one with the best manners in the group.

"My. Name. Is. Carmen. I was in your guys' classes since about elementary. I pretty much know or, have heard of each one of you guys. We were just in different social circles is all…" Carmen sighed, not wanting to put in the effort to chew these guys out in public, as she had been dreaming to do since graduation day.

"Ohhhh Carmen Esquelez! You were the girl that once beat up a cheerleader for just being in the way, not to mention setting a trash can on fire, and I even heard that you made out with half the basketball team. Boys and girls." Aiden chuckled, earning him a swift kick in the shins from Chelsea and a swift jab in the ribs from Kyla.

"Yeah and, if I'm not mistaken you guys are the bunch of self centered group of rich kids composed of jocks and cheerleaders. A group of high school royalty that had nothing better to do than gossip and create Lindsay-Lohan-like drama. It's been nice catchin' up guys. Can't wait for a Round Two at our 10 year reunion! Go team!" Carmen spat out, getting up from the booth and making her way out of the diner slamming her bill and cash on counter as she proceeded to walk outside.

"Nice one, Jockstrap. I think you owe it to her to go apologize." Kyla hissed dragging Chelsea and Madison to the front to pay for their food.

"Babe, you haven't called me that since junior year!" Aiden whined, dragging himself along heading in the direction of the girl who he had most recently offended.

"That's because you haven't acted so immature for me to call you that. Until just now." Came the reply from the younger Davies sister as the trio of girls headed next door to the gas station/ auto shop to get supplies.

Carmen sat on the bench outside the gas station, and simply stared out at the traffic of incoming and outgoing travelers trying not to cry. She didn't know why but, seeing those kids from high school made her realize how much of a loner she really was.

It wasn't that Carmen didn't have friends, they just had all either moved on in life, having been older, or lived on the other side of L.A. and didn't go to the same high school as her. Carmen's mom had worked two jobs to send her to the better schools and as grateful as she had been to get a good education, it was hard going to school with kids who seemed to take such things for granted.

She clenched her fists thinking about all the times that she had felt like an outcast. Tears nearly spilt down her cheeks as she saw flashbacks of herself eating lunch in the library or smoking out behind the bleachers, pretending to be to hardcore, to care.

And, even in the middle of nowhere she was being reminded of how much she had been a social outcast in high school. So, as she slumped lower, putting her head in her hands trying not to think about the past she was both surprised and annoyed to feel the weight of someone sit down next to her.

"Hey Carmen, is okay if I sit down?" came the meager request, as Aiden took a cautious seat next to the frustrated girl.

"Seems you already have." Carmen sighed keeping her head in her hands.

"Listen, I'm sorry for what I said back there in the diner. I was a total and

complete ass and, I'm sorry I brought up all that shit from high school. I know it's not worth much but, I'm sorry." Aiden held his breath as he watched for the girl's reaction.

In his mind, it could go one of two ways; she was either going to cry, which he was fully prepared for, OR she was going to get super angry and kick his ass, which he was praying wouldn't happen.

Aiden loved a good fight as much as the next guy but, this girl could quite possibly be as crazy, just as it was rumored in high school. Plus, he would never hit a girl, call him old fashioned.

"It's okay. You're just a close minded Jockstrap after all, won't hold it against ya." For a fraction of a second Aiden swore he saw Carmen smile a little bit and, he realized that perhaps this girl was just in the need of a friend.

"Okay, we need a pair of tires for a 15 passenger Ford Van 1995, two containers of coolant, two containers of 12 qt. oil preferably 10-30w and… we might as well pick up a spare while we're here." Kyla rattled off, leaving Chelsea and Madison slightly shocked at her knowledge of anything pertaining to an automotive vehicle.

"Dayuummm gurl, why don't you just throw on a jump suit and get to work…" Madison commented following Kyla, trying to ignore the glances they got as they walked into the auto parts area of the gas station.

"Yeah, who needs Aiden when we have Kyla with her mad skills." Chelsea laughed, glancing outside at Aiden talking to the girl that he had unleashed his un-sensitivity on.

As Chelsea looked on, she noticed Carmen clutching her back pack looking sleep-deprived, hungry, and worn out.

"Oh God, no… I know that look." Madison shifted her glance between Chelsea and the two teenagers sitting outside.

Kyla and Chelsea shared a look that silently confirmed their shared idea, and Madison quickly stepped between them hoping to somehow break off any psychic connection of goodwill.

"Oh hell no. Now, you both have that look and, let me tell you I know full well what that look means. The look that says 'Oh, I'm going to go to the pound and save the life of an abandoned flea bag,' or 'No, really I do believe in world peace.'

But, _that girl_ is not some poor abandoned pet waiting to be saved! She is some crazy ass girl from high school that set a trash can on fire. We ARE NOT offering her a ride anywhere. Hells-to-the-fuckin'-no." Madison ranted, trying desperately to get her point across gesturing outside to the girl who looked like she was about to break down in tears.

"Okay, then _we_ won't offer her a ride. Aiden will." And, with that Kyla pushed the send button on her phone letting Aiden know via text what the plan was and put the offending device back in her pocket.

The younger Davies sister then tactfully ventured over to the auto parts side of the store so as to avoid any further confrontation on the matter.

Kyla realized that they needed to hurry and get back to Spencer and Ashley because, it was very possible that the two had either sorted things out or were on the verge of coming to blows.

It seemed to always be one end of the spectrum with Spencer and Ashely so, it was wise not to leave them alone together too long…

"Cmon chica. I'll buy you Ben & Jerry's to make you feel better." Chelsea laughed tugging the now fuming Latina towards the frozen dessert section.

Aiden smiled and looked at the text. He was already feeling the strong urge to help out the girl next to him and was happy to know his girlfriend had the same sentiments.

Carmen for her part, had pulled herself together and was now just silently sitting, trying to think of some sort of plan to get back to L.A.

She figured good ol' Gladys might be in need of a fellow waitress or hell, she could even spend the night in the Flying J, down the road where they had an all night movie theater for truckers.

Either way, she was going to figure something out and not just sit and feel sorry for herself.

She also noticed that the boy next to her wasn't such bad company either, perhaps Jockstrap and the rest of them weren't that bad.

No, she took that back. That latina with a stick up her ass, was still just a psychotic cheer bitch, in her eyes.

But, for the most part, maybe she was holding onto some high school prejudices that needed to be let go. Besides, if she was going to judge them before she really even knew them, what made her any better than what she had accused them of in high school?

The girl slowly exhaled and blew her bangs out of face. She took a deep breath and found a strange sense of comfort wash over her. She pulled herself out of her introspective process and turned to the boy next to her.

He was grinning like an idiot at his phone, he closed it and tucked it away in his pocket as he crossed his arms looking over at her. She raised an eyebrow in question at the smile that had taken a permanent residence on the boy's face.

" Carmen, how would you like to join us on our trip to Vegas?"


	11. Keira Knightley or Kate Beckinsale?

**Spencer's POV**

"Keira Knightely or Kate Beckinsale?"

"Spencer, what is it with you and English women?" Ashley laughed, taking a bite out of her nerd rope.

To say that things had been awkward after our brief kiss that had taken place a few hours ago, would be an understatement.

But, it was a kiss that I felt deep in my bones and I couldn't help but, feel my lips tingle every time I thought about Ashley's lips connecting with mine.

However, it seemed that we were able to carry on as we always had. Only now, it seems we are both doing our best to avoid the proverbial elephant in the room. I guess a quick metaphorical band aid would have to do for now, if we were to have any chance of enjoying this trip at all.

"Keira Knightley, hands down. Natalie Portman or Anne Hathaway?" Ashley asked, staring intently into the sky. She had been carefully deflecting any sort of topic of our shared kiss earlier with humor and her award winning nose crinkling smile. I always was a sucker for that killer combination.

"That's easy, Natalie Portman. How can you resist that sexiness?" I chuckle and notice Ashley finally drop her gaze to the direction of the van. I follow her gaze and can't contain my laughter as I see our friends come into view.

It's as if someone is playing the sight before me in slow motion, with a hi-power fan on. Despite having just walked nearly 40 miles in the desert, Madison looks flawlessly beautiful, lips freshly coated in lip gloss.

Aiden is adorning the shirtless look, with his shirt tucked into his front pocket hanging out looking, like a model.

Kyla is wearing her shirt on her head in a rather ridiculously looking middle eastern fashion, and for reason she chooses now to whip it off and pour water all over herself.

Chelsea seems to be the only normal one out of my retarded group of friends lugging what seems to be the supplies for the van walking next to another figure I can't exactly make out.

As I look over at Ashley though it seems she recognizes the girl next to Chelsea just fine. "Carmen?" She spits out the name like she didn't expect to see this 'Carmen' ever again.

My curiosity seems to show across my face, because the only explanation I am given is, "It's a long story." This is usually Ashley code for, "we-have-history." And, I know that having history with Ashley can mean anything. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't anxious.

"So, I assume those two are the star crossed lovers you told me about earlier?" Carmen asked, re-situating the items in her arms as she approached the group of reunited friends.

Carmen had never actually seen King High's infamous lesbian couple up close before. But, as she noted the fiery brunette who she had yet, to formally meet she felt a strong hint of familiarity sneak up on her.

"…and somehow this piece of trailer trash seemed to follow us here, while we were back in Barstow buying stuff for the van." Madison rattled off, as Aiden and Kyla took to the hood of the van and pouring the oil and coolant into separate compartments of the engine.

"Wow, chica I'm right here. I can hear you, you know…" Carmen replied more so amused, than annoyed. Carmen thought Madison was extremely entertaining and quickly found herself seeing the fiery Latina as a worthy opponent for witty banter.

"Well, anyway Carmen seemed to have been stranded in Barstow so, we decided why not help a fellow King High alumni out." Chelsea explained, watching for Spencer's and Ashley's reaction. "You guys remember Carmen, right?"

"Uhm Carmen, right… weren't you in my English B class last year?" Spencer offered, trying not to appear rude by admitting she had no idea of who this girl that stood in front of her.

The blonde didn't like the feeling that Ashley and Carmen seemed to somehow know each other but, she realized it wasn't particularly her business and tried her best to not act bothered.

Ashley for her part was still somewhat speechless but, was met with an equal reaction as Carmen began to recognize the brunette.

"DAVIES? No way! What are the chances we'd meet again like this?" Carmen exclaimed, suddenly realizing who Ashley was.

"ESQUEAAALEZ? Oh man, I did not know you went to King High with us!" Ashley grinned pulling Carmen in for a tight hug. The brunette felt memories of her childhood flood her mind as she held tight to the girl in front of her.

"It's okay Davies, we'll just chalk it up to you being a little bit on the slow side." The other girl chuckled, taking in how much Ashley had changed since they were little. Ashley definitely had grown and all the growing seemed to do her good as Carmen shamelessly checked the other girl out.

"Oh great, how am I not surprised you two know each other. I knew my gaydar was head on. So, what did you guys date or something?" Madison remarked sarcastically, taking notice of Spencer's defeated posture.

"In fact, we did. For about a week when we were nine and, then we realized that we were much better matched as friends and partners in crime." Ashley recalled proudly picking up Carmen's bag and offering to put it in the van.

"Yeah, our Dads use to jam together before Purple Venom became famous. But, then Ashley's dad hit it big and the Davies moved to the _other_ side of the tracks." Carmen explained.

"That was the best week of my childhood! Who knew that even back then you would be such a heartbreaker?" Ashley feigned heartache and smiled as she softly punched Carmen in the arm.

"Wait, so you guys were best friends in grade school but, didn't even realize that you went to the same high school?" Chelsea asked curiously, as she noticed Spencer slowly slip away to help Kayla and Aiden with the van.

Spencer felt her heart settle as she realized that Ashley and Carmen were more friends than anything else and, was then able to focus more on the fact that it really was none of her business.

"Well, when I transferred to King High I heard that Ashley here was quite the bitch. And, I usually don't waste my time on drama so, I steered clear." Carmen grinned, glad to have finally found a friend out of all this mess.

"Yeah, and it's not like we'd even let you hang out with us anyway." Madison sighed, clearly bored with the conversation.

"Oh Madison, _sweetie_ it's okay. I understand that you have such intense feelings of desire for me. But, seriously trying to disguise it as anything else than pure affection is a little transparent." Carmen quickly shot back, causing Ashley to burst out laughing and Madison to mumble something incoherent.

As Carmen followed Ashley to the back of the van, she couldn't help but feel reconnected with her childhood friend. Ashley had been like her sister as they grew up. Life had been so much more complete back then. Back before Carmen's family life was sent up shit creek without a paddle.

Carmen rarely spoke of it but, after Ashley's family moved to the wealthy part of Los Angeles her father seemed to lose himself. He realized that his career of music wasn't putting food on the table and he forced himself to get a desk job. In the end, it was too much for him and he split when Carmen was thirteen.

It had been awhile since Carmen had allowed herself to think about her dad but, she quickly shook away the thoughts. She was stronger than that, and she had just found her long lost best friend. Things seemed to finally be looking up for the girl as she leaned against the back of the van with Ashley as they both looked out at the desert.

"Man, things have changed so much since we were nine." Ashley echoed Carmen's thoughts and grinned thinking back to how many memories the two had shared.

"You're telling me. But, I'm not going to lie; time has done you well Davies. So, what's the story with Blondie? Now that I know YOU were half of the infamous King High lesbian 'it' couple, I need to know everything. And, from what I can gather from my intuitive-ness you and Goldilocks are currently on the outs." Carmen observed, leaning her head against the van looking into the sky.

The shorter girl realized that perhaps she was stranded in Barstow for a reason, and that reason was to help her old friend get the love of her life back. She also quietly thanked whatever powers may be that caused her to find her way back to her best friend.

The only thing that she could have been more grateful for was the prospect of adventure and new friends as she heard the van roar to life and everyone begin to get back in the van.

"Well, that's a long story. How about we put that on the back burner until we hit Vegas? I have a feeling a night out in Sin City might be just what I need for the moment." Ashley sighed, pushing herself off the van and walking around the side door holding it open for Carmen.

"Long story, huh? Well those are the best kind." And, with that the group of friends turned around and headed back towards Fabulous Las Vegas, Nevada.


End file.
